Rogue and Gambit: Continuation
by New Dawn Rising
Summary: This is a continuation of TeamJ-Edward 2010's story that I adopted from her.  More Romy fun from our favorite couple, plus some Jonda and Kiotr for your reading pleasure. ;  Enjoy!
1. Let the Plans Begin

_**I am finally back with another story, yay! ^^ My computer crashed and burned, so I had to wait until I could get my hands on another one. Anywhoo, this story picks up where Team JEdward 2010's story of the same title left off, so if you haven't, I would highly suggest reading hers first before tackling this one. Hope y'all enjoy it!**_

The next morning, Rogue allows herself the rare luxury of a lingering stretch. Danger Room sessions were called off, due to system upgrades being implemented.

She sighs blissfully, recalling last night, when she and Remy had finally begun discussing their wedding. After agreeing on a date, they talked about who they wanted in their wedding party. Coming home after a romantic drive, they'd watched (well, mostly ;)) a movie before parting for the night.

Rogue gets out of bed to shower and get dressed, then heads downstairs, smiling at the Le Beaus as she passes them to get to the coffeepot. As she reaches for her mug, two arms snake around her from behind.

"Bon matin, ma Cherie," Remy purrs into her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to slide down her spine.

"Ya do know your family's watchin' us, don'tcha sugah?" Rogue looks at him pointedly, glancing over at them, slightly self-conscious.

"Don' mind dem, amour. Dey know how I feel 'bout y'," he winks and presses a quick kiss to her lips.

"Well, petite frère, y' did make dat quite obvious, what wit' de way y'd keep goin' on 'bout de femme," Henri teases.

"Hush now, Henri," Tante scolds. "Chile, don' y' pay no attention t' him. We t'ink it's fantastique dat Remy's finally found himself a bon fille," she smiles at Rogue.

"Y' mean he found a fille dat's willin' t' put up wit' him," Mercy puts in with a playful glint in her eyes as Rogue laughs.

"That's about the size of it," Rogue jests, aiming a smirk at Remy.

"I can just feel de love in dis room," Remy mutters as he shoots Rogue a mock glare.

"Fils, y' know dere'd be somet'in' wrong if we didn' pick on y'," Jean-Luc says from his place at the head of the table.

Remy chuckles "D' accord, Pere." He wraps an arm around Rogue's waist and gives her a mischievous grin. "I'll be dealin' wit' y' later, Cherie," he mildly threatens.

"Ah'm so scared," Rogue shoots back, crossing her arms and staring him down with a grin to match his.

"Y' should be." His grin turns decidedly wicked at his statement.

"Mhmm, right Swamp Rat. Can't ya see meh runnin' away, Ah'm just that afraid?"

He tosses his head back and laughs. "Y' see who I'm marryin'? Can' even t'reaten de femme properly!"

"Get used t' it, frère. Y' know as well as I do how fiery dese Sout'ern Belles get; t'ough I gotta say dat it seems like y' picked une o' de most…passionate…unes," Henri tells him humorously.

"Wouldn' have it any ot'er way, mon frère. Dat passion, as y' say, just adds t' her beauty." Remy takes her hand in the one that isn't already around her and kisses her fingers, just as Kitty enters the kitchen.

"Aww, that is like, so romantic!" she exclaims as Rogue rolls her eyes and Remy chuckles lightly. "Soooo…how was your date last night?" Kitty questions slyly.

"Good mornin' ta you too, Kit. An' just what exactly are ya fishin' for by askin' us that?" Rogue queries suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, I was like, just wondering how your night went," she replies with an all-too-innocent look.

Logan walks in, still in uniform after running a few individual outdoor sessions with the New Mutants.

"Just spit it out, Half-Pint. You've been buggin' everyone with yer questions all night. Just ask 'em an' get it over with!" he demands in exasperation.

"Okay Logan, like geez!" She throws her hands up dramatically. "All I wanted to know is if you like, discussed-"

"Weddin' plans?" Rogue inquires with an arched brow. She turns to Remy, "Did we discuss any weddin' plans last night, sugah?" she asks him.

"Hmm…don' rightly remember, chere. We talked 'bout so much last night, that is, when we were talkin'," he throws in for Logan's 'benefit' with a wink aimed at Rogue, the feral mutant growling in response.

Rogue elbows him, "Remy!" she reprimands, but her face is conspicuously rosy.

Kitty giggles and grabs Rogue's arm. "Well, you're like, coming with Wanda and me! We've made you an appointment at one of the finest boutiques in the city and we don't want to hear any arguments from you, like, got it?" she orders as she practically drags Rogue out of the room, so taken off-guard by Kitty's sudden actions, she doesn't have time to react.

Before they get too far, however, Remy strides up to them and presses a credit card into Rogue's hand. "Chaton, make sure dat Roguey buys de most belle gown dere. Don' let her settle for somet'in', just cuz it be less money." He lays a finger on Rogue's lips as she's about to protest. "Non chere, What good is money if y' can' have fun in spendin' it? Money isn' somet'in' ma famille is lackin' in so stop worryin' 'bout it. Go have fun wit' y'r amies, but hold on a sec. 'Ey Mercy! Why don' y' go wit' an' de four o' y' can look at de ot'er dresses t'?" he suggests.

"Y' don' mind, do y' Rogue? I don' wanna get-" Mercy is cut-off.

"No Mercy, Ah was gonna ask ya ta be mah matron of honor. You should come so we can get everyone fitted an' ordered today, since we've decided ta get married on New Year's Eve," Rogue announces as Kitty squeals.

"That's like, so sweet, bringing in the New Year- Ooh, ooh, you've gotta like, kiss at midnight!"

Rogue and Mercy shake their heads and give each other a look as Kitty babbles animatedly. As she goes to grab her purse, Mercy recalls what Rogue said earlier and her eyes widen.

"Y' sure y' want moi as y'r matron-of-honor? I mean, y'r probably closer t' Kitty or Wanda."

"No Mercy, Ah want you, because you're gonna be mah sister-in-law an' from what Ah already know of ya, Ah think we're gonna become pretty close ta each other; well, as close as we can be, what with you bein' down there and us up here. Besides, there's no way Ah could choose between Kit an' Wands. Wouldn' even wanna try," Rogue says with a trace of humor as the three girls make their way to the garage, leaving to pick up Wanda on the way.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Mystique angrily confronts her two associates, looking on in worry.

"Well, this certainly changes things. I was not aware that she maintains the abilities of the person she touches long after-the-fact. How else could Xavier and Logan have known that I was anywhere on the premises, let alone in her room, if not for her using telepathy to alert them?" she fumes, picking up a vase and smashing it against the wall. "And you two were absolutely worthless! I told you that despite whatever happened, you were to dispose of that lousy Cajun. He will only get in the way of my plans, especially with this new development." Mystique pauses thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing as a wicked grin forms. "Yes, I was going to allow her to return to them after I get what I want, but now….now I can think of infinite uses for her. The girl will stay with me. The two of us would be virtually unstoppable!" her eyes gleam maliciously. "This time I will take a different approach, one that will guarantee her alliance with me. You two idiots are fired! I will require more reliable assistance for this plan."

_**Yes, Mystique is up to her usual evilness. She wouldn't be Mystique if she wasn't, lol. Give me an extra-special birthday present and review…..ppppllllleaseeee? **_


	2. Sneaky SetUps

_**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and/or alerted/favorite this story. I hope y'all keep enjoying it! **____** I'm still without a computer, at the moment, but I'm hoping it won't be much longer. If I owe you beta work, please hang in there just a bit longer. I will let you know when I am officially back online.**_

**Disclaimer: My cat tore up this section, but unfortunately, I don't own them….not yet, anyway. (cue evil music)**

That evening, four exhausted young women stumble into the mansion.

"So, ya gonna stay for dinner again, Wands? It's Storm's night, so it'll be somethin' good," Rogue informs her.

"That does sound good. I'm just too tired to move." Wanda puts her feet up on the ottoman in front of her chair.

"But you gotta admit that it was a lot of fun," Kitty replies cheerfully. "I like, love wedding planning," she sits back, clearly satisfied with her efforts.

"I agree wit' de chaton. Dat was tres fun an' we got de dresses ordered. All-in-all a bon day, if y' ask me." Mercy lets her shopping bags fall to the floor and collapses into the couch with a happy sigh.

Kitty stands again. "I'm taking my things up and then I'm gonna see if Storm, like needs any help," she picks up her bags and runs upstairs.

"How does she have that kind of energy after shopping all day?" Wanda gazes after her incredulously.

"That's her shopper's high," Rogue tells her. "She's energetic enough without it, but when she's been shoppin', there's no stoppin' her til she finally gives up an' goes ta bed," she explains further.

"Oh." Wanda stares in the direction the petite girl went just a moment before.

Remy walks into the room with a grin.

"Uh-oh, what'd ya do now, sugah?" Rogue asks as he makes his way over and sits on the arm of her chair.

"Not'in' like dat, chere. Can' y'r home be happy t' see y'?"

She regards him for a moment with amusement. "Well, since Ah don' see Logan or Cyclops runnin' in here shoutin for your blood, okay, Ah'll give ya that." Rogue playfully shoves him off the arm.

"'Ey! Y'r gonna get it for dat," he threatens, but it has no impact on her whatsoever.

"Yeah, Ah believe ya said that before an' still have yet ta deliver on that," Rogue smirks.

"If y' recall right, I said dat I'd deal wit' y' later. Guess what?" he breaks into a wicked grin, "It's later." Remy advances toward her as she darts out of the chair toward the door. Rogue stops and turns to him, "Gotta catch meh first!" she exclaims as she runs out of the room, laughing.

"Don' y' worry 'bout dat, Roguey. Better worry 'bout what I'm gonna do t' y' after I catch y'!" he calls out, taking chase.

Wanda shakes her head, but there is a grin playing on her lips as she watches the two run past the picture window. Mercy laughs as Rogue stops again to taunt Remy, then dashes off again, him in pursuit. "Oui, I t'ink Remy find his match in dat fille. She'll keep himon his toes."

Wanda chuckles, "Oh definitely! And he'll drive her crazy while she's doing it, too."

"Dat's what he does best, chere! Dat home has a whole arsenal of ways t' drive people up de wall. I should know."

"I imagine you would," Wanda replies humorously, watching Remy carry Rogue over his shoulder, a triumphant smirk on his lips as she yells in protest and beats on his back.

"Let meh go, ya sneaky swamp rat!"

"Non, not til I'm done wit' y', which'll be never," he argues back with a chuckle.

"There ya are, Wanda!" John exclaims as he comes in. "That Wolverine bloke told me you were here," he looks out the window and rolls his eyes at the pair. "Sometimes ya just wish they'd get married an' get it over with."

"New Year's Eve," Wanda informs him.

"Oh good, not too long a wait then."

"Nope. We got dresses picked out today," Wanda says.

"Oh, so that's where ya've been all day."

"Oui, when de chaton shops, she goes all-out," Mercy replies, standing and picking up her bags.

"We know. That's why we always volunteer Petey ta go with her. He's the best outta all of us ta handle all those bags of hers," John stage-whispers. "That an' he doesn't seem ta mind doing it," he winks.

"Always a bonus in my book," Mercy states. "I t'ink I'll take dese upstairs an' an' get 'em put away before Henri finds out just how much I've bought." She leaves them, having been let in on Remy's and Rogue's plans to set them up.

John sits across from Wanda, trying to hide his mounting anxiety. She look over and quirks a brow as he nervously flicks his lighter on and off.

"What are you so nervous about, and could you _please_ stop doing that?" she asks with obvious irritation.

"Oh, sorry about that, Wands." He replaces the lighter into his pocket. "One of my little quirks, luv-uh, Wanda," he quickly corrects as her hands take on an all-too-familiar glow.

"What did you call me?" she questions through gritted teeth.

"Now…..now ya wouldn't go blastin' a poor bloke, who just happens ta have tickets ta two front-row seats to the Skillet concert, would ya?"

"What? How did-" Wanda begins.

"How did I score such great seats, you're wonderin'?" At her nod, he explains, "Well, I was tryin' ta find somewhere really apples ta take ya an' Rogue told me ya liked Skillet, then I saw that tickets were goin' on sale-" John pauses to catch his breath.

"So-" Wanda prompts a moment later.

"So I stood in line all night ta get these."

"Wait- so…you were going to ask me…out, as in…like a date?" she looks at him in surprise.

"Yeah." John looks away self-consciously and rubs the back of his neck.

Wanda stares at him with a mixture of shock and begrudging awe. "You did that….for me?" she queries quietly.

"Wanda, I'd go ta Switzerland ta bring ya the finest chocolates if that's what ya wanted- well, maybe not there since there was a bit of an…incident an' I'm kinda banned from ever steppin' foot in that country ever again, but ya catch my meanin', don't ya?"

Wanda utters a soft laugh, "Yeah, I'm catching on, although I am curious about this 'incident'."

"Gambit started it! But does he get in trouble for it? Nooo, just cause I burned down a tavern, guess who catches the blame? But the fire was so beautiful…." John trails off, staring into space.

She snaps her fingers in front of his face, causing him to start. "Okay, since you went to all that trouble, I'll go with you." She glances away shyly as his entire face lights up.

"Happy as Larry I am at that!" he crows and shoots up off the couch to tell anyone who will listen. Remy and Rogue enter the room to see Wanda with a dazed expression. Rogue moves to sit by her.

"I can't believe I just did that," she murmurs, looking at Rogue with wide eyes.

"Yeah, John told us, he's been tellin' everyone," Rogue chuckles lightly.

"Did I do a stupid thing- you know, agreeing to go out with him?" Wanda asks with a small amount of anxiety.

"Not if ya like him, Wands. It'd be stupid if ya didn'."

Wanda utters a small laugh, "Yeah….I guess."

"So where are ya goin'?"

"He said he had tickets to the Skillet concert."

"Oui, he does. I went wit' him so I could get a couple for ma chere an' moi," Remy informs her.

"Oh, you're going too?" Wanda questions. "But then again, I should've expected that. You love them as much as I do," she grins knowingly.

"An' why not? They're awesome! Hey, why don' the four of us go together? That okay with ya, Rems?"

"I understand if you don't, Remy. I know you don't get many opportunities to be alone, at least not around here."

"Non, I don' mind at all. We really wouldn' be alone if y' t'ink about it. We be at a concert wit' t'ousands o' people. Besides, Roguey an' I manage t' find time t' be alone, oui, Cherie?" he tosses Rogue a wink and a smirk as she rolls her eyes, but a blush grazes her cheeks.

"Well then, it's settled. You an' John will come with us."

"Cool! This should be fun, like a double date," Wanda says, her anxiety vanishing.

"Den I call de backseat!" Remy calls out, aiming a sultry look at Rogue, who facepalms and shakes her head.

"Fine, sugah. You can have the backseat with John," she retorts as Wanda laughs. They get up to leave, Remy sputtering, "Wait! Dat's not what I meant, amour! Amour?"

**Hehehe, this was a fun one to write. Next one will be too, though I won't tell you what it's about. As always, please review, especially those of you who have this alerted. I always appreciate feedback.**


	3. A Date Ending In Flames

_**Well, here we are at the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or both. You guys are awesome! The good news: I am back online! Yayyyyy! It's a great relief to not have to trek to the library whenever I want/need to get online.**_

**Disclaimer: Out with yesterday's trash. ;)**

Friday night after the concert finds the foursome at a small coffeehouse.

"I can't believe the three of you were able to ditch Bobby and Jubilee!" Wanda gasps with laughter.

"Ah'd like ta know how they found out we were goin' in the first place," Rogue states with a healthy amount of suspicion.

"Well, that may be partly my fault, sheila. Ya see, I was tellin' Roberto about it an' Bobby was comin' up from a session an' overheard. He got all excited an' started makin' all these plans with us, so I told him the show was sold out."

"Fast t'inkin' dere, mon ami," Remy puts in.

"Yeah, but not good enough. He called the Garden an' they still had a few left," John adds ruefully.

"So Johnny came t' Roguey an' me, told us what de iceboy was plannin' an' we came up wit' a counterplan."

"Thank you God! I don't think I could stand a night with those two. They're so….cutesy, it's sickening," Wanda shudders.

"Ya don' live with 'em, Wands. You don' see the half of it." Rogue replies with a distasteful expression.

"I have ta agree with Rogue on that one, lu-uh, Wanda."

"Ouias, now de chaton an' Pete are just cute, what wit' all deir blushin' an' stammerin', but dese deux are just annoyin'."

"I'm just glad you managed to get away before they caught you."

"Wasn' hard, sugah. Just pulled-up Kitty's psyche an' phased us through the kitchen door before they caught up ta us," Rogue grins mischievously.

"Oui, when it comes t' mon chere an' getaways, she's good, t'ough _I_ always managed t' find her," Remy affirms with a cheeky grin directed at Rogue.

"Only cause ya followed meh everywhere Ah went," she points out humorously.

"Did not! Just…most places," he argues.

"Oh, so that time ya tried followin' meh inta the girls' changin' room…?"

"Was accidental, cherie! Dat _was_ my first day, if y' kindly recall."

"Then why did ya look so disappointed when Logan caught ya an' 'directed' ya in the other direction?"

"Dat wolf home don' scare moi."

"Ah know, that's what scares meh, sugah. Ah know why ya were an' don' even try ta deny it, swampy," she teases.

"Can y' blame an home for tryin', mon amour, especially when de femme he loves is tres enticin'?"

Rogue shakes her head and tries to fight the grin threatening to emerge as Wanda and John laugh.

"What's so funny?" Remy questions.

"The two of you," Wanda dabs at her eyes.

"An' why is that?" Rogue inquires.

"Cause ya already argue like an old married couple!" John explains, erupting into another fit of laughter.

"Well how do y' like dat?" Remy mutters as he and Rogue glare at them. "Good t'in' we're getting' married den, hein?" he glances over at her with a smirk.

"Sure thing, Rems. Just wait til it's _their_ turn, right, sugah?" she passes him an evil grin.

"What?" John and Wanda cry, Wanda choking on her sip of soda.

"Just wait an' see, hon, just wait an' see," Rogue counsels sagely with a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"No way!" the two exclaim and jump as far apart as they can in the booth.

"Y' know chere, in un petite way, dey sound like y' when we first met," Remy chuckles warmly as he grabs Rogue's hand and presses a kiss to her palm.

"Psshhh, do not," Rogue disagrees with rosy cheeks and a tiny, bemused grin.

"Rogue, what are you talking about? You complained all the time about how he kept stalking you," Wanda retorts.

"I know she did," Remy states playfully. "Dat just made me want her more," he sits back with a satisfied expression, arms folded behind his head.

"Hmm, maybe Ah should've taken a different approach," Rogue says thoughtfully, casting a quick look at Remy for his reaction.

"Wouldn've worked, ma belle plus femme," Remy grins, completely unfazed.

"Right he is, sheila. Ever since he first laid eyes on ya, my mate's plotted on how ta get ya. He had it bad, he did," Pyro puts in cheerfully.

"Only important t'in' is dat mon amour came around an' now we gettin' ready t' spend de rest o' our lives toget'er. Right, Roguey?"

"Yeah, Ah guess so," Rogue answers in a bored tone, getting a look from Remy. She bursts into laughter at his expression. "Aww, po' baby. Yeah, Ah'm happy that we finally managed ta get past everythin' an' really got ta know each other. Ah can' wait til our weddin' day." Rogue moves closer to him and briefly kisses him while Wanda and John roll their eyes at each other.

"I say the next time we go out, we leave those two at home," Wanda murmurs to John, then the full impact of what she said hits her. Both are wide-eyed with shock as the two southerners silently congratulate each other. Their plan seems to be working.

"Did ya really mean that, luv?" John asks quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"I-I….yeah," she manages to get out, the beginnings of a telltale blush staining her cheeks.

Child-like joy lights his eyes as he leaps out of the booth. "She wants ta go out with me again! My scarlet sheila likes me!" He does a happy dance (Remy stole his lighter, removing temptation and all that ;)) around the entire coffeehouse as Wanda glares at the pair across from her.

"I know you two are behind this. This is your fault," she growls, but her features soften as she sees how excited John is.

"Ya gotta admit that he isn' that bad-lookin' Wands," Rogue points out.

"I guess so," Wanda admits. She stifles a laugh as he lands in a guy's lap, grabs his cheeks and crows, "My Wands said she wanted ta go out with me again. Alone!"

"Uh…that's nice?" the flabbergasted guy replies as John gets up and starts doing backflips.

"'Ey Johnny, come sit down! Y'r scarin' de customers," Remy calls out between laughs.

"Sure thing, mate!" John answers, coming to sit with them again.

"What time is it, Rems?" Rogue questions, grabbing his wrist and glancing at his watch. "Almost midnight, we'd best be getting' back, sugah, you too, John."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't wanna get the ol' badger angry. Meaner than a Tasmanian devil, that bloke is."

They leave and stop long enough for John to walk Wanda to the door, where they are greeted by a ticked-off Pietro. "Well-it's-about-time-you-got-home!" he announces.

Wanda pins him with a scorching glare. "Go back inside, Pietro, NOW!" she shouts and points to the otherwise empty room.

Knowing better than to make his sister furious, he glares daggers at John and goes back in, leaving the door open.

She huffs impatiently and reaches to close the door. "Sorry about that. Pietro can be such a pain," she apologizes softly.

"Hey, I-heard-that!" they hear from inside.

"Good!" she yells. "Brothers…," she rolls her eyes at the door, then returns her gaze to John. "I had a nice time tonight," she says a bit shyly.

"So did I, Wanda. I'd like ta see ya again….if ya-" he is cut-off when he suddenly finds her lips against his.

"I'd love to. Tomorrow night?" she asks, after parting from their kiss.

He can only stare dazedly into space, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"John?" Wanda utters a small laugh as she waves a hand in front of his face.

"Uh-yeah, tomorrow is apples!" he replies, snapping out of his stupor.

"Okay, I'll be spending the afternoon with the girls, so you can meet me there at 6:30. That alright?"

"Great! I'll see ya then," he presses another kiss to her lips and literally skips back to the waiting car.

"I take it y' gonna see her again?" Remy inquires humorously, having witnessed the skipping.

"She said yes, mate! We're going out tomorrow night," John says exultantly.

"Dat's great, homme!" he reaches over and cuffs him on the shoulder.

"That was quite a kiss there, John," Rogue says slyly, causing him to blush.

"Oy mates! Can't a bloke have any privacy around here?"

The pair exchange amused glances. "Nope!" they reply.

"Now y' know how I feel when I want t' be alone wit' Rogue an' y' pop up suddenly," Remy reminds him.

"Well yeah, but that's fun," John whines.

"Not so much for us, firebug," Rogue puts in.

"Aw, you guys are no fun," he pouts, but is soon distracted by an orange glow on the horizon. "Ooh, pretty!"  
"We better go see what that is, Rems," Rogue casts a worried glance at the flickering glow lighting up the sky.

"Roguey, call de mansion an' let dem know what we're doin' an' have dem send help. If it's an apartment buildin' dat could be big trouble."

"Already on it, sugah."

They arrive to find an abandoned building engulfed in flames. John stares, entranced with the flames' dance. Before long, he's commanding them, manipulating them into shapes and designs and cackling madly.

"Looks like it's up t' us, chere. Y' take one side, I'll take de ot'er t' make sure dere's no one around t' get hurt. I hear sirens, so we better hurry before dey block de area off!" he shouts above the roar of the inferno.

"Okay Remy. I'll meet up with ya back here in ten. Love ya, darlin'." She reaches up to peck his lips.

"Love y' t', mon precieux." Remy holds her for a second before letting her go and sprinting awayin the opposite direction.

Rogue looks around her side carefully, listening for any unusual sounds. She is unaware of the silent figure watching her every move. Suddenly, a burly arm reaches out, the fist making contact with her temple, knocking her out. A small metal device is clipped to her neck and she is hoisted over the man's shoulder and carried away.

On Remy's side, he sees a small girl on the ground, clutching her ankle.

"What're y' doin' here, petite?" he kneels down next to her as she whimpers.

"I-I tried to run away when the f-fire got too big, but I tripped and fell down. Now I can't walk!" she begins to wail.

"Shh….Gambit won' let not'in' happen t' y' fille. I'll get y' out an' get y' home." He picks her up bridal style, but doesn't get too far before she morphs into Mystique. She moves quickly, snapping a device around his neck.

"I just knew you couldn't resist a 'damsel in disterss'. Now, you will do exactly what I say, or you will never be reunited with my daughter."

"What did y' do wit' her?" he growls menacingly.

"Nothing yet. You see, I need her. Your actions determine whether I will return her to you when I am finished, or whether I give her to Sabretooth as a plaything." She grins malevolently, enjoying the sight of his eyes burning an intense red.

"First, I'm gonna take care o' y', den I'm goin' t' find Rogue an' get her back. Don' t'ink for a minute dat I'm gonna work wit' y'. Y' can' be trusted, whet'er I help y' or not, so I'm doin' dis my way." He literally drops her and then yanks her up by her throat. "Tell me where ol' Sabes is takin' her!" he demands savagely.

"I think not. She _will_ help me get what is mine, I don't care how I have to go about it," she coolly informs him.

"I don' normally hit women, but in y'r case, I'm makin' an exception," he informs her with barely controlled rage. Just as he draws his arm back, she changes into an owl, scratches the hand holding her neck, and flies away into the night.

He whips out a card and tries to charge it, but realizes that he's wearing a power inhibitor. He yells in frustration and goes to find John where they left him, but unconscious on the ground. Just as he reaches him, John begins to stir, groaning and clutching his head.

"What happened, mate?" He slowly sits up, trying to regain his bearings. "Anyone get the name of the rickshaw that hit me?" He shakes his head to clear it.

"What were y' t'inkin' John? Y' shoulda been helpin' us instead o' playin' wit' de fire. Now Mystique's got Rogue an' I have no idea where dey're takin' her!" Remy shouts angrily, jamming his hands into his hair and stalking off to wait for the others to arrive.

**MWOOOHAHAHAHAHA…a cliffy! I promise that since I already have the next chappie finished, I won't wait long to update. Well….not too long… I know Remy would've beaten the tar out of Mystique, but I didn't want to put that in, yet. Notice I said 'yet'. He'll get his chance. Okay, I'm gonna ask this reaaaaally nicely: Pleaaaaase review. Pleaaaaase? (sad puppy face)**


	4. Thrreats and Answers

_**Boy, what a busy week! I got a better job, so yay me, and I also had my heart broken by a complete jerk, so I'm retreating to my Romy world for a bit. Your reviews are awesome, so keep 'em comin'! To Unknown, yes it is! **___

_Disclaimer: Puhhhlease! If I owned, then that sweet, sexy Cajun would be my permanent Valentine's date!_

Remy watches as the Blackbird lands. John cautiously moves up beside him. "I'm sorry, mate. It's just…ya know how much I love me fire…." He trails off uncertainly.

"Ouias, I know, Johnny. Goes t' show y' dat we were bein' watched somehow an' Mystique knew what t' do. I knew dat somet'in' didn' seem right, but I'd hoped dat I was just imaginin' t'ings. Shoulda known," he murmurs as Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Kitty and Iceman disembark.

"What happened, Gumbo?" Wolverine growls as he takes in the gutted building, still partially aflame.

"Iceman, go help them," Cyclops commands, indicating the building.

"Got it, boss-man!" Iceman tosses him a cheeky salute as he ices over smoldering areas of the building.

"Like, where's Rogue?" Kitty questions, her gaze sweeping the area.

"We don' know, Chaton. Dat's what-"

"What do ya mean 'ya don't know'?" Wolverine stalks up to Remy and grabs him by the collar. "Outta all the times ta let her outta your sight, ya pick now? That's just great!"

"Look homme, I didn' plan on losin' her! I took one side o' de buildin' an' she took de ot'er. Was only supposed t' take a few minutes t' check for people who might've been around."

"And where were you in all of this, Pyro?" Cyclops asks.

"Dat putain Mystique had it all planned out. A fire was set so we'd go look into it, but she also knew it'd distract Johnny here. She knew Rogue an' I would go look."

"So she was lying in wait for you. That sounds just like her. The question is, if you know that it is Mystique behind this, then who actually took Rogue? And why didn't you use your powers to try to stop her?" Storm inquires calmly.

"She planned dat too. I have new jewelry, t'anks t' her," he shows them the power inhibitor. "An' I know she's workin' wit' Sabes on dis one."

Wolverine snarls. "Sabretooth! When I get my claws on that hairball, I'll-"

"Save it for when we find them, Logan," Scott says.

"Ya may be able to order the others around, but don't tell me what ta do, Cyke!"

"I'm the leader of this team_, Wolverine! _So don't start with me on-"

Remy impatiently huffs and cuts into the argument. "Do y' deux mind? We're supposed t' be findin' Rogue, not arguin' over who's leadin' whom!" he shouts as he steps onto the jet.

"Remy is right. We really should be focusing our efforts on finding where Rogue was taken. The two of you can settle this later. Let's head back to the mansion and see if we can discover anything that will lead us to Rogue's whereabouts," Storm chides.

"Yeah, like Storm's right! We've gotta get Rogue away from Mystique," Kitty jumps in.

"Alright, let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Bobby cheers as he rejoins the group.

"We gotta find where the sheila is first, Drake," John informs him drolly, rolling his eyes.

"Well duh!" Bobby retorts.

Just as John is about to get out of his seat to pound Bobby into the ground, both Remy and Logan place a restraining hand on each of his shoulders.

"Ice Cube, ya better sit down before the matchstick turns ya into a puddle," Logan rebukes.

"Ha! I'd like to see him try it," Bobby taunts as he sits down. After all, it is unwise to disobey the Wolverine.

"Really, _Iceman_? Alright then, bloke, you an' me, fire an' ice match. We'll see who comes out alive," Pyro whispers dangerously.

Logan and Remy exchange a look as Bobby narrows his eyes at him and says "Bring it."

"Alright y' deux, dat's enough! Iceboy, turn around an' John, y' can kill him later. Y' bot' givin' me a headache." Remy sits back, rubbing his forehead.

"Can't believe I'm sayin' this, but listen ta Gumbo, here. After we get Rogue back, the two of ya are gonna meet me in the DR an' learn about teamwork, even if it kills ya!" Wolverine snarls, glaring at them both to make sure they heard him correctly. Bobby gulps audibly and shrinks down in his seat as Pyro glares daggers into the back of his head. "Nice goin', ya drongo," he mutters.

They arrive back at the mansion, immediately reporting to Proferssor. "I've tried finding her location with Cerebro, but was unable to pick up anything."

"If she has one o' dese on, dat would explain why y' can'." Remy pulls back the collar of his trench coat to reveal the inhibitor still around his neck.

"Hmm, yes, that would be an excellent reason." Just as Professor reaches over to examine it more closely, Logan steps between the two of them. "Don't, I smell ozone comin' from that thing! Just a trace, but enough." Logan steps closer, carefully looking the device over. "I knew it. See this small hole right here? That's the keyhole an' if this thing is removed in any other way than usin' the key, this tiny light here will blink an' set off a charge that'll detonate the device an' maim the wearer. As much as I would like ta see that," he smirks at Remy, "I know Rogue would never forgive me if I allowed that ta happen, so we can't remove it usin' force."

"Do you think it would detonate if we could somehow remove the device intact?" Beast questions.

Logan considers the proposition carefully. "Don't know, nobody's ever tried. How would we do that?"

"Kitty could phase in far enough to disable the triggering mechanism, then remove the collar by phasing it through Remy. I would like to closely examine its design and see if I could uncover any clues as to who created this," Beast suggests.

"How 'bout it, Chaton? T'ink y' could get dis t'ing off o' me so I can be o' more help when we go get Rogue back?"

"Sure, no problem!" Kitty answers cheerily.

Remy sits absolutely still as she shorts-out the triggering mechanism, then cautiously phases the collar off of him. He smiles as he feels the energy flow return. "T'anks, Chaton. Dat feels so much better."

"Like, you're welcome, Remy," she says as she gingerly carries the collar over to Hank.

"You don't have to be afraid of it, Kitty. You shorted it out, remember?" he chuckles warmly.

"I know, but still…" she gives it a wary glance.

He takes it from her, still chortling as he leaves.

"So how do we find Rogue?" Remy asks worriedly.

"Well, you are certain that it is Mystique who has her?" Professor queries.

"Oui, an' I t'ink she got ol' Sabes workin' for her."

"Then if she has Sabretooth working for her, there's a possibility that there could be others as well," Scott deduces.

"Yes, I am afraid that would be a certainty, given her…influential ways," Professor confirms grimly. "Thanks to Remy's earlier 'undercover' work, we've discovered that an Army colonel, William Stryker is his name, is performing some kind of experimentation with the Sentinel program and using mutant DNA to attempt to strengthen them. Apparently, he has somehow acquired Mystique's DNA, and she wishes to use Rogue to get it back."

"Oui, now we just gotta find out where dey took her," Remy replies tightly, a spark of anger making his eyes burn.

_**Yay, Remy's been released from that nasty collar! Review or I may put it back on him.**_


	5. Lost and Found

_**Got the last chap a bit short. Hope this one works a bit better. Happy birthday to Team J-Edward2010! This chapter's for you. I figured out that Word changes the word 'homme' to 'home', so if you notice that, that's the reason. **_

**Disclaimer: Huh? What disclaimer? (turns around, looking around the room) I don't see any disclaimer. Oh, is that this piece of paper lying on the floor in shreds? Deadpool must've been here again.**

In an old hunting lodge in the Adirondacks, Mystique paces outside a closed door, an insidious grin on her lips. A few minutes later, a wizened man emerges from inside the room. "It is complete," he tells her and gestures her inside.

"Rogue, my darling?" Mystique croons lovingly.

"M-momma?" Rogue answers uncertainly.

"Yes my child, it's me." Mystique hugs her and then takes Mastermind aside. "What took you so long?" she snaps irritably.

"Some of the psyches proved to be rather….formidable, but I managed to suppress and barricade them, so there should be no interference from them."

"Good, good; that's exactly what I wanted. That Cajun idiot had better think again if he thinks that Rogue will be returning to the X-Men. With you altering her memories, she is mine to do with as I please."

At the mansion, Professor has Kitty hacking into various databases to attempt to find secret locations where the Sentinel program could be occurring.

"Tell me again why we're lookin' for Stryker, when we should be findin' Rogue," Remy asks impatiently.

"We're attempting to stay one step ahead of Mystique, Remy. By finding Stryker and the Sentinels, we can go there to meet Mystique, her associates, and most undoubtedly Rogue, as well."

"I see, I just wish dere was more dat we could be doin'."

"I understand, but I really don't see any other way." Professor lays a hand on the brooding young man's shoulder.

Hank bursts into the office. "I have made an amazing discovery with these collars!" he exclaims. "It may assist us with locking onto Rogue's location, provided she is wearing one."

Remy rushes over, "What is it?" he questions urgently.

"Yes Hank, any assistance at this stage would be of great help." Professor joins them, along with Logan, Scott continuing to assist Kitty with codes and coordinates.

"You see, these collars not only have a self-detonating switch that triggers upon removal, they also have a microchip for tracking purposes, much like the type used on house pets. It's a simple RFID type, easily traceable with a receiver. I have one in my lab."

"Dat's great! T'anks Hank, now we can find mon Roguey an' bring her home," Remy says excitedly.

Mystique enters Rogue's room. "How are you feeling, dear?" she inquires, sitting beside Rogue and pushing back a strand of hair behind Rogue's ear.

"Ah'm confused, Momma," Rogue tells her with a befuddled gaze.

"How so, darling?"

"Where did this ring come from? Ah mean, if Ah have a fiancé, where is he?"

"Oh honey, I knew I should have taken that off while you were asleep. I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you…" she trails off, putting the tips of her fingers over her mouth in a seeming show of anguish.

"Tell meh what?" Rogue asks, panic rising in her voice and eyes.

"Sweetheart, you were engaged to a wonderful young man. He was a mutant like you, and the two of you were quite taken with each other.

One day, the X-Men, you remember I told you about those renegades," Rogue nods, raptly paying attention, "just 'happened' to run into the two of you. They've never liked him, since they've been trying to get you to join them and they felt that he was preventing you from doing so. They fought him and easily overpowered him, since it was only the two of you. You both fought back with everything you had, but it wasn't enough. He….died in your arms, Rogue. Between your exhaustion and your overwhelming grief, you suffered a breakdown. You're just now coming out of it, my dear."

Tears spring in Rogue's eyes. "Ah can' believe….oh mah- What was his name, Momma?" she manages to choke out as she gazes at the beautiful black diamond solitaire ring.

"His name was Cody, a very handsome and muscular blonde. He adored you, dear," is the crafty lie from Mystique.

"Cody," Rogue gasps brokenly as she buries her head in Mystiques shoulder and weeps for her lost 'love'.

An evil grin spreads across the woman's lips as she comforts Rogue, congratulating herself on her quick thinking. She'd forgotten about that blasted engagement ring, but now even it is serving her wicked purpose: Severing all ties to the X-Men.

After Rogue falls asleep from grief and fatigue, Mystique leaves to find Sabretooth and Mastermind.

"Alright, tonight we move. They haven't moved that lab yet and Rogue will be more than cooperative with us. We take the ATV's and park about a mile away from the site. Mastermind, before we leave, you will need to instruct her on how to handle the psyches, without giving away their identities. The collar will need to be removed as well, when we arrive.

Sabretooth, if the X-Men somehow show up, you make certain that they do not get anywhere near her. I will be taking her in, to ensure that my DNA is retrieved and to…..pay a little visit to a friend."

The two men nod affirmatively and leave to get prepared.

A few hours later at the mansion, Remy is fit to be tied. "Can' anyone find a trace o' anyt'in'?" he questions, exasperated with how long the processes seem to be taking.

"Oy, calm down, mate!" John says from his chair.

"Calm down? East for y' t' say, it's not y'r chere bein' held by a rut'less femme!" Remy argues heatedly.

"Comrade, it will not help anything to get upset. We will find her. Kitty and Hank are doing all they can do," Piotr placates.

Remy tries to calm down. "I know, I know. I won' be okay til I have mon amour back."

"Hey, like I got something!" Kitty calls from her seat at the computer.

They all rush over. "This is a map of all the current 'secret' facilities the government has in the U.S.," she explains, "and _this_ is where Stryker's been spending most of his time for the past few months," she elaborates.

"Only a few hours from here," Logan states.

Hank excitedly comes in with another laptop. "As the popular exclamation goes, Eureka!"

"Did y' find her?" Remy queries with concern and elation.

"You could say that," Hank quips and opens the machine. "Her collar does indeed possess one of the tracking chips. Apparently, Mystique had no idea they did when she, ahem, acquired them. As you can see on the map, that dot represents Rogue's location. It appears that she has begun to move west-southwest."

"Hey wait!" Kitty demands. "Compare my map to yours; we're in the same general location, aren't we?"

Remy peers at the two maps. "Oui, dey're nearly identical an' look, Roguey's headin' t' de facility!" he nearly shouts.

"Then let's go put out the welcome mat," Logan smirks, anticipating a good fight to come.

_**You guessed it, I'm leaving off here. I am just so evil! xD Update will be sometime this week.**_


	6. Taking My Love Back

_**Oh noes! Rogue's been brainwashed! What will become of our beloved Romy? Read on and see. **_

**Disclaimer: What disclaimer? Do you see a disclaimer anywhere around here?**

After getting into uniform and piling onto the jet, they head to the northwest with Logan in the pilot's seat. When they arrive outside of the facility and disembark from the craft, he turns on the cloaking device and turns to the team. "Listen up everybody. We're gonna stay outta sight until they go inside, then we ambush 'em. I get the furball, got it?" He waits for the nods. "The rest of ya split up an' help each other out."

"I'm gettin' Rogue," Remy asserts.

"As if there was any doubt of that happenin', mate," John jests, nudging Pete as Kitty giggles, getting a glare from Scott.

"Let's get serious, people. One of our own has been captured by a terrorist."

Remy rolls his eyes. "Tell us somet'in' we don' already know, Cyke," he drolly replies.

"Listen, I-" Scott begins to argue.

"Cut it out, you two! We need ta get undercover," Logan snaps. "I hear 'em comin' an' they're not far off."

Everyone slips into the cover of the trees, awaiting the arrival of the ATV's.

Before too long, the vehicles come into view, Remy's heart beating painfully at the sight of his chere looking so despondent, but determined. It takes every ounce of self-control he has, not to go running after her now, but he knows that wouldn't end well. They wait until Mystique finishes instructing her small team, Logan listening carefully. After the team moves inside, he gives the signal for the others to gather round.

"Alright, we gotta move. Mystique plans on not only usin' Rogue ta get her DNA back, there's also a woman they're holdin' here that she wants Rogue ta drain. We've gotta stop that from happenin'."

"Den let's get movin'! Don' wan' mon coeur hurtin' more cuz o' dat blue witch," Remy answers tightly.

"You an' me both, Gumbo. Let's go, everyone!"

They move toward the facility, staying in the shadows as much as possible. As they get to the building, they separate, Remy taking Kitty with him. "Okay Chaton, y' get us in an' we go find Roguey. No doubt Mystique will be wit' her, so we gotta be careful," he whispers.

"Don't worry, we'll get Rogue outta here and back home," Kitty reassures, laying a small hand on his arm.

"We will. Won' accept anyt'in' less," Remy agrees.

Kitty nods and grabs his arm, effortlessly phasing them into the building.

John and Piotr gain entrance by Piotr smashing a hole in the wall on the other side. He allows John to go in ahead of him, creating fire creatures and setting things on fire as they go through, keeping the guards occupied.

Beast and Ororo take another side, Beast swinging from a limb and crashing into the two guards stationed there. He grandly gestures to her. "I believe that small technical issue is solved," he tells her as Storm strikes a hole in the wall with a bolt of lightning and quietly enters.

Kurt simply 'ports in with Scott and Logan, the feral going in the opposite direction as soon as Kurt lets go.

Everyone makes quick work of the guards that Mystique's group didn't get, the scientists having gone home hours ago.

"Vell, looks like Pyro's been at vork," Kurt comments drily, looking at the torched remains.

"Yeah…." Scott gazes at the destruction, hearing a deranged "Yeah baby, yeah!" from further inside.

Rogue and Mystique head toward the central part of the facility. "Come darling, we must move quickly. The young woman who will help you is this way," Mystique directs in a hushed voice.

"Why do Ah have ta touch Carol, Momma? Can' she just talk ta meh?" Rogue asks, hesitant in doing the task Mystique has planned.

"Because she won't willingly tell you the information you need to gain the formula, dear. She helps the X-Men," she informs Rogue, hiding the wicked grin threatening to emerge.

At this, Rogue's face hardens. "They killed mah Cody!" she snarls. With renewed purpose, she runs ahead, seeing the location from the guard she'd drained earlier, also at Mystique's urging. They see the holding cell containing Carol up ahead.

"Alright Rogue, I have the key combination. She is considerably weakened, so you shouldn't have any trouble. Whatever you do, don't let go! Understand me, dear? Don't. Let. Go."

"Momma, Ah don' wanna drain her. Ah-"

"You must do it, Rogue! It's the only way to get what we need," Mystique replies with a trace of anger. "Do it for your beloved, " she plays the card that she knows will work.

"O-okay," Rogue answers quietly.

Mystique opens the door and Carol looks up at Rogue weakly as she comes in.

"Why are you working…..with-" she has no more strength to finish her question, only gasping painfully when Rogue makes contact with her skin, turning her ability on.

Mystique reaches over and grasps Rogue's arm, ensuring that her hold isn't released too soon.

Remy and Kitty run in to see Rogue screaming uncontrollably as Carol's life flows into her.

"It hurts Momma, it hurts!" she shouts, crying as Mystique yells triumphantly "Not yet, don't you dare let go yet!"

The two X-Men watch in horror for a few seconds before Remy jumps down to the floor and rushes over, brutally knocking Mystique out of the way. He catches Rogue as she sags to the ground and gently lays her down, stalking up to Mystique as the woman rises to defend herself. Remy strikes out, catching her jaw and the fight is on. Kitty helps out where she can, aiming a couple of good maneuvers and finally managing to trip her, allowing Remy the upper-hand. He yanks her up by the arm and slams her against one of the reinforced glass cell walls.

"Now I see why Rogue never wanted anyt'in' t' do wit' y'! Some mot'er y' are, de way y' always usin' her for y'r gain. Well dat stops now. I'm takin' her wit' me an' won' let y' _ever_ get close t' her again!"

Mystique laughs malevolently. "The girl is mine, Gambit. You will never have her back. She will return to me, just wait. I guarantee you she won't stay, not anymore."

"What did y' do t' her?" he shouts with rage, his eyes blazing.

"Oh, I believe I will let you discover that for yourself," she grins insidiously as Remy delivers another blow to her face, once again causing her to fall back and hit her head against the glass.

"C'mon, Chaton, let's get mon chere outside an' wait for de ot'ers," he says quietly as he tenderly scoops Rogue up. Casting an infuriated glance at Mystique, he leaves the cell and runs into Kurt and Cyclops.

"Schwester!" Kurt cries out at the sight of his sister.

"Alright, Kurt, 'port Gambit and Rogue outside and wait for us. Kitty, come with me. We need to go help the others," Scott commands, seeing that Kurt's too preoccupied to fight.

"On it!" Kitty affirms and leaves with Scott.

In the remainder of the building, Wolverine is busy with Sabretooth. Neither one seems to be tiring as they exchange blows. Several minutes later, Wolverine comes up with an idea. As he launches another attack, he slowly advances forward, eventually causing the larger mutant to stumble backward into a containment unit in the corner, by a couple of inactive Sentinels. Wolverine slams the door, locking him inside. He waves a jaunty salute and smirks, leaving to help whoever needs it.

Storm and Hank meet up with John and Piotr, the four of them taking on Mastermind. Professor discovered who is working with Mystique, having gone to Cerebro after discovering Rogue's whereabouts. He's placed mental blocks inside the team members' minds, except Remy, who didn't need it, so they weren't left vulnerable to Mastermind. Needless to say, he is easily subdued and locked away, as well.

Suddenly, applause is heard from behind. "Well done, everyone, bravo!" The voice belongs to none other than Colonel William Stryker. "Now I ask myself, 'What do I do with all of these test subjects standing before me?'" With that said, he snaps his fingers and more guards appear beside him.

Scott and Kitty stand above them on the platform, Wolverine stealthily making his way over to them. Just as Kitty opens her mouth to yelp in surprise at his sudden appearance, Scott quickly puts his hand over it, silencing her.

As Stryker calls out several guards to subdue their teammates, the three nod to each other, jumping down into the mass of military men, allowing the others the chance to join in the melee. After Stryker and his men are defeated, bound and set outside, they grab Mystique and her goons and do the same; Piotr and Wolverine closely guarding Sabretooth. Scott gives the command, "Okay Pyro, burn it to the ground." Pyro claps and dances merrily for a few seconds, then gets his pack ready. "Alright mates, stand back! This baby's gonna burn," he shouts gleefully as flames are directed toward the building.

"No, not all my work!" Stryker cries. "It took me years to finally get the funding for this program."

"Waste of fundin', if ya ask me," Wolverine quips.

The team gets to the jet with their prisoners, Beast moving ahead to check on Rogue before giving her a more thorough once-over, upon their arrival home. Satisfied that she seems to be in no distress, he taks out the collar that Remy was wearing, and with a wicked grin, gives it to Kitty to phase onto Mystique's neck. She begins to stir as this is happening. "Wha-what are you….doing?" she slurs, not quite out of it yet.

"Oh, you'll see," Kitty informs her slyly.

Wolverine expertly guides the jet to their first destination, exchanging covert glances with Storm.

"Like, where are we going?" This isn't the way home," Kitty asks, confused.

"You'll see, Half-Pint, we're almost there," Logan tells her with a grin, Storm stifling a chuckle.

Pretty soon, the hatch opens and Piotr, Cyclops and Logan toss the prisoners out onto the frigid landscape of northern Greenland, Remy refusing to leave Rogue's side.

"Let 'em find their own ride home," Logan growls as the three men board the jet again, this time to head home.

_**As always, reviews are appreciated. Especially if one wants to find out what happens to Rogue… So….What are you waiting for?**_


	7. Holy Confusion, Batman

_**Comes running into the room with the update: "Sorry, sorry….been so busy with work. Who knew there was so much to know as a switchboard operator? Ooh, troubles ahead for the X-Men in dealing with this new development with Rogue. Will Mystique and her cohorts get out of Greenland? Thanks to all who read, reviewed and alerted. You're awesome!**_

**Disclaimer: I love you; you love me, this disclaimer's history. Hehehehe…..jk, y'all.**

A few hours later in the med-bay, Hank emerges from the room after examining Rogue, to a worried Remy, Kurt and Logan.

"How is ma chere?" Remy questions, concern deepening his eyes.

"Well, the good news is that physically, she seems to be doing well, although I am getting some readings that appear to be…abnormal, for lack of a better term. Professor will be down momentarily to examine her mentally, upon my request." Hank holds up a hand at the expressions of alarm on the faces before him. "Gentlemen, please! Remy, I believe you informed us on the jet that Mystique forced Rogue to hold on to a young woman for much longer than what would be normal for her." Remy nods and Hank continues. "This is a necessary step to discover if perhaps these abnormal readings are connected to her mental activity. From there, we can get a better picture of what is happening with her."

As Hank is conversing with them just outside, Rogue awakens, her gaze darting all around the room nervously. _~Where am Ah?~ _she thinks to herself, looking at all the unfamiliar equipment.

Just then, Hank enters her room, followed by Remy. "Who-who are ya?" Rogue asks in confusion.

"Chere, don'y' remember me?" Remy inquires, hurt coloring his tone.

She eyes the two of them fearfully and backs away until she hits a wall. "Don' touch meh!" she quietly snarls.

"Hank, what be goin' on wit' mon amour?" he queries, alarmed at her strange behavior, then turns back to her. "I would never hurt y' Rogue, I love y'."

"Ya don' even know meh, how can ya say that-wait, how did ya know mah name?" she returns suspiciously.

"Rogue dear, you are with your family, with the X-Men," Hank attempts to placate.

"X-Men?" Rogue spats furiously. "Momma warned meh about y'all. Ya wanted meh ta join ya so badly, ya killed the man Ah loved. Ya killed mah fiancé, Cody!" she shouts and takes off at a blind run.

Remy stands, shell-shocked at the venomous anger and her stunning announcement. "Cody?" he stares questioningly at Hank, Logan and Kurt having taken chase of Rogue. "She told me a while ago dat dis Cody had a crush on her an' she accidentally drained him at a dance, but dere was not'in' between dem really. Somet'in' ain' addin' up here."

"Hmm, that is indeed perplexing. My educated guess would be that Mystique has altered her mind, somehow," Hank muses.

Both men come to the same conclusion. "Mastermind."

"We must find her immediately," Hank replies soberly.

After several minutes pass, Remy runs into Kurt and Logan outside. "Didn' y' keep up wit' her?"

"We tried, Gumbo. Ya know how fast Rogue is. Lost her scent at the stream."

"We got t' find her! Mystique used Mastermind t' alter her mind. Dat's why she ran, she t'inks _we_ de enemy!"

"When I get my claws on that shapeshiftin'-" Logan glances over at Kurt and quickly amends what he was going to say, "-Mystique, I'm gonna fillet her an' feed her to the sharks," he snarls.

"I vill glady teleport ze chunks to ze ocean myself," Kurt offers.

"Good attitude, Elf," Logan claps him on the back. Both of them turn to see Remy deep in thought. "What'cha got, Gumbo?"

"Just t'inkin' dat I know where Rogue's goin' but how would she get dere on foot?"

"Yeah, now we know that she's gonna try ta go back ta Mystique, but yer right. She can't get there on foot, _if _she even remembers how ta get there in the first place."

"So you mean Rogue could be lost in zese woods, vith no idea vhere to go?"

"Hmm, wonder who dat femme was dat Roguey drained?" Remy questions out-of-the-blue.

"Don't know, but she's gotta be pretty important ta be held by Stryker an' ta get Mystique's attention."

"Oui, de point I'm gettin' at, is dat if de femme was a mutant, which t' get deir notice is pretty much a given, dere's no tellin' what kind o' abilities Rogue has now."

"Ve need to get ze map to ze cabin und get zere before Mystique does."

"Then what, Elf? She ain't exactly in her right mind now."

"That is why I will be accompanying you," Professor says as he wheels closer to them. "I think, for Rogue's comfort, that it will just be the four of us on this mission. Do not worry, I will discover what Mystique has done to her and will do whatever I can to bring her back, though I must uncover what we are dealing with."

"Y' mean dere's a chance we won' get her back?" Remy queries with growing alarm.

"Remy, the mind is a powerful, yet sensitive organ. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to restore her memory and reverse what Mastermind has done, but even I don't have all the answers."

"Oui, Professeur," Remy murmurs.

When the four men arrive back at the mansion, they waste no time, climbing onto Velocity and taking off into the night.

To say that Rogue is merely disoriented, would be putting it lightly. As she runs through the woods, nothing looks familiar to her at all and her thoughts are a jumble. One prevailing thought keeps going through her mind. _~Gotta find Momma, need ta find mah momma~ _Tears stream down her cheeks as she remembers the close brush she'd had with the X-Men, just a short time before. She couldn't believe that she nearly became their prisoner. Quickly deciding that allowing that to happen a second time was definitely not an option, she moves faster, if possible.

A short time later, she stops to catch her breath, an unbidden thought pressing at the back of her mind. Somehow, that tall man with the incredible red eyes seems familiar, but she can't put her finger on how or why. Something about that smooth, accented baritone almost…._almost_ put her at ease back there. Shaking her head to clear her mind of his amazingly handsome features….wait, where did that thought come from? She should be in mourning for Cody, but she can't shake the image of the infinite tenderness….and _love?... _ in the man's gaze. _~No, can' be thinkin' on that, gotta find Momma~_ Rogue forces him out of the forefront of her thoughts and continues her trek back to the mountainside cabin. After a while, she stops and looks around with mounting confusion. She thought she was going the right way, but nothing looks familiar. With a soft groan, it hits her that she has no idea where she's going. All she knew was that the cabin was in the woods, on a mountainside. Rogue leans against a tree trunk and slides down to the ground in total disbelief and buries her head in her arms. The distant hooting of an owl causes her to look up. A moment later, a snowy owl flies into her field of vision and stares relentlessly at her as if to say "follow me". Rogue returns it's unflinching gaze with her own, then rises and walks over to it, only to have it move back a few paces. She looks at it oddly, and moves toward it again, where it suddenly shifts before her eyes into Mystique.

"Momma!" Rogue cries gladly and throws herself into the woman's arms, Mystique stroking her hair.

"Yes, it's me, Rogue. Didn't I tell you they would try to separate us? The X-Men stop at nothing to get what, or in your case, _who_ they want."

"So does that mean-?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear. That is why we must move quickly! There is no doubt that they are tracking you as they speak, especially that Cajun imbecile."

"But….why?" Rogue looks confused.

"Darling, Gambit has always been jealous of the two of you. You see, he's always wanted you for himself. He'd called Cody out a couple of times, but Cody barely managed to beat him each time." Mystique informs her a bit smugly. "Now we must go! We don't have a whole lot of time before they will catch up. Follow me." With that, she changes into a grey wolf and looks back at Rogue. The younger woman takes the hint and follows her through the woods.

Velocity moves rapidly through the night sky, the four men inside, keeping a constant lookout for their missing Rogue.

"Where could she be? Y'd t'ink she wouldn' be able t' move dat fast on foot!" Gambit says impatiently.

"Remy, I realize that you're worried, I am also, but we must try to remain calm and collected."

"Chuck, I'm agreein' with Gumbo on this one. How do ya expect us ta remain calm when a loved one is out there, alone in those woods, with a cold-hearted, calculating…..woman after her? That kid is the closest thing to a daughter, next ta Laura, ta me, an' you're askin' me ta stay calm?"

Professor barely manages to stifle the knowing grin at Wolverine's expected response. "Logan, we must look at every possible scenario as rationally as we are able. It is entirely feasible that Mystique has managed to return to the mainland and her sights will be trained on retrieving Rogue. She would not go to the trouble of altering Rogue's memories, if this were not the case. She means to keep her with her this time," Professor finishes gravely.

"Not if I can help it!" Remy retorts hotly. "If I have t' follow dem t' de ends o' de earth, den so be it," he adds in a low, infuriated tone. Logan shoots him a glance of grudging admiration.

_**Sorry if it seems like I'm ending too soon. I have 2 reasons for this: 1. It's nearly 3 am here and my brain is threatening to pack and move away permanently if I don't quit and go to bed. 2. It's kinda necessary, since I can't seem to save this to my flash drive and continue when I have more time. I have some troubleshooting issues with my computer (yeah, already), which will involve a system recovery, meaning that I may lose programs and documents that I have saved on here. **____** As always, I need more reviews from y'all! PLEASE! Your feedback is important to me.**_

_**Next time: Will our small team of heroes find Rogue and manage to get her back home, or will Mystique's plan actually work this time? Stay tuned, I will update as soon as I possibly can.**_


	8. Tales of the Suspicious and Confused

_**To everyone: Thanks, keep those reviews comin' cause they're what keeps me going! To Unknown: She won't be calling her 'Momma' for too much longer. Remember, Mastermind has messed with her mind, so for the sake of the story, he put it in her head to call her that (winces every time I hear it). To princess apollo: Thanks for alerting and favoriting. Don't worry, this isn't done yet. Glad you think so. Happy that you both are enjoying it.**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't have to worry about havin' a job, sooo….unfortunately they're not mine. *sighs dramatically***

After many hours of traveling, Rogue and Mystique arrive at the cabin, exhausted and hungry. Mystique goes to the fridge and removes packages of cold cuts, cheeses and various other items. Setting them on the table, she grabs a loaf of bread. "Come eat, dear. After this, we will get some sleep. Tomorrow, I will be discussing some plans I have. Since it's only you and me now, we can get so much done, the way _we_ want it. No one to tell us how it should be done."

"Okay….Ah guess," Rogue replies hesitantly, seeing the evil gleam in the older woman's eyes.

"What is it, Rogue? I hope this arrangement doesn't bother you," Mystique responds with a slight edge to her voice.

"N-no, it's just that Ah don' feel right, is all. Ever since Ah touched that woman back there, A-Ah've felt weird." To further emphasize her point, Rogue slowly rises from her chair, only to swoon. She places a hand on the table to steady herself, but instead, ends up smashing the table in half.

Mystique stares in unabashed glee. "So it did work," she murmurs to herself. She quickly schools her features into a concerned 'motherly' look. "Why don't you go to bed and get some rest, darling? It's been a rough night for you."

"Yeah, Ah think Ah will. Ah'd just like ta forget that today happened." Rogue stands and heads to her room. After she changes clothes, she climbs into bed. _~Why do Ah feel this way? It's like there's all this power coursing through meh now.~_

"_That's because you stole it from me!" _ A harsh voice sounds from inside her mind.

"Who-who are ya?" Rogue asks softly into the room.

"_My name is Carol and you stole my life from me! I never did anything to you, in fact, I was trying to help, but you came along and took everything."_

"Carol, Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't want ta, but Momma-"

"_You could've stopped her, and you know it!"_

"No…Ah couldn', not with the way she was grippin' mah arm."

"_A likely excuse. I don't believe that for a second." _Carol's voice echoes hatefully.

"Carol, please, Ah just wanna sleep," Rogue murmurs tiredly.

"_Aww, poor little Roguey…'I just want to sleep' you don't deserve to ever again. Every time you try, I will keep you awake with the constant reminder of what you did. You will never know what it is like to rest again."_

As Velocity streaks across the night sky, the four men inside are all consumed with different thoughts. For Kurt, it is concern for getting his sister back safely. With Remy, it is not only getting her back, but getting her to remember who everyone really was, especially what they were-are to each other. _~Well played, Mystique; gettin' her t' believe dat she really was in love wit' Cody. Won' work for long, though; my Roguey's stronger dan y' t'ink an' she'll remember just who really loves her. Never underestimate de power of a Cajun wit' an Ace always up his sleeve.~_

Logan is in the cockpit, deciding just how he will dismember Mystique. He figures he will start with her legs, so she can't run, then her arms. She will pay for hurting his 'Stripes'. He glances over at Charles, who calmly returns the look with one of his own, adding a small smirk, as if he knows what Wolverine is thinking. His thoughts are centered on what the best way would be to undo what Mastermind had done, without doing further damage in the process. His thoughts are interrupted when Wolverine grunts and gestures toward the window.

"There it is, Chuck. Any ideas on how ta get in there, since there's nowhere ta land?"

Before Professor can reply, Remy leans forward against the seat in front of him. "Kurt can 'port me down dere an' I'll get in," he states firmly. He wants another shot at Mystique, and this time she won't be walking away. He takes out a four of clubs and passes it between his fingers as his eyes burn.

"That may be best. With your thieving skills, entry into the cabin shouldn't prove to be too difficult for you. Wolverine and I will find a more satisfactory place to land nearby and join you, should our assistance prove to be necessary."

Remy nods once curtly and turns to Kurt, "Ready, mon ami?" he questions.

"Ja, more zhan ready," Kurt answers determinedly. With a 'BAMF', the two disappear from sight and land a short distance away from the cabin.

"So how do ve get in? Doesn't she hate us right now? She saw you and vent nuts, how about I go in und get her out?" he suggests.

"Hmm….might not be such a bad idea. Y'r right, I'm probably not who she wants t' see right now."

"Ja," Kurt lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, "let me just make an adjustment…." He presses a button on his inducer, instantly transforming him into an average teenage boy. "I'll get her back Remy, I promise." With those words, he 'ports inside.

Remy makes rapid progress with the lock and stealthily creeps inside, careful to watch where he is going. It is times like these, that he is thankful to God for giving him night vision. Easing toward one of what has to be the bedroom doors, he listens for a moment, making sure that it wasn't his 'chere' on the other side. Assured that it isn't, he opens the door soundlessly and enters the room. Not wasting any time, he walks to the side of Mystique's bed and smirks wickedly. Ensuring that there is no trace of a Cajun accent in his voice, he says in a clipped northeastern accent, "Better wake up and get dressed, Raven, my wife will be home soon." As she gasps and flies out of bed to get dressed, Remy grabs her roughly and slams her against her wall by her neck. "T'ought y'd win, did y'? Don' y' know by now dat I'd never give up on mon cherie? As for y', I could care less what happens t' y'. Y've meddled in her life for long enough an' frankly, I've had more dan enough. It ends now!" He hisses between clenched teeth, his eyes glowing an ominous red.

Mystique smiles insidiously. "The damage has already been done, _Gambit_. I've made certain that her mind is permanently altered. That there will be no possible way to reverse it. Face it; what you once knew with Rogue is now finished. You will never have it back. Or her, for that matter."

His expression becomes thunderous as he violently throws her across the room and strides toward her.

"Cajun, that's enough!" Logan growls so he isn't heard by Rogue. "Leave some fer me," he grins wickedly as he advances into the room.

Needless to say, the smile on Mystique's face falters at the thought of the two furious men both wanting to inflict serious damage to her person. She tries to rise to defend herself, but she is quite shaky from that last throw, which caused her to hit her head on her writing desk.

"Non Logan, dis one's mine. I ain' havin' her come between Rogue an' me anymore." With that, he grabs her by the collar of her dress and draws back to strike her.

"Then take her outside so that the noise doesn't startle Rogue," Logan advises, knowing Gambit's stubbornness and desire to dispose of her himself. "Just remember that throwin' her off the mountain won't do any good if she's still awake."

"Den I'll have t' make sure she ain', won' I?" Remy answers a bit too calmly.

Logan smirks and follows the two, just to be assured that she doesn't try something foolish, like escaping, for example.

Remy smirks evilly. "Now where was I…? Ah oui, I remember." He strikes her and throws her to the hard ground. She is incensed and jumps up. "How dare you strike me? You will pay for that, you worthless, good-for-nothing idiot! You are not good enough to be with my daughter." She lunges at him, but he quickly side-steps and grasps her arm violently, causing her shoulder to go out of joint.

"It's not about bein' good enough. She once told me it was about if y' loved each ot'er or not. Dat's what matters most, is love. Wouldn' expect y' t' know anyt'in' about dat, da way y' use y'r own children."

She grasps her arm painfully. "It's all in how you look at it, but I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand my reasonings," Mystique seethes.

"Reasonin's or lies y' tell y'self t' help y' sleep at night?" Remy retorts as he executes a move, ending with slamming his elbow into her stomach.

"'Ey Logan! What do we do wit' her now?" Remy calls out softly, knowing that the feral will hear him.

"Got a few ideas on that, Gumbo." Logan smirks and pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on. "We could take her back with us an' keep her in the holdin' cell til Stripes is in her right mind again," he suggests.

"She will never be in her 'right mind' ever again," Mystique reminds them as she gasps for breath.

"Ya hear a dog howlin'?" Logan asks Remy, causing a flash of anger to ignite in her eyes.

"Don' hear nothin' but dis annoyin' buzzin'," Remy replies as he considers the idea. "Y' know, dat could work."

"It's either that or throw her off the mountain," Logan adds.

"Both have their good points, non?"

"Gentlemen, she is to come back with us. I mean to get answers from her about what she knows about Stryker's program," Professor's voice intrudes their discussion.

"Rogue it is, den," Remy states humorously as he and Logan ensure that she makes it onto Velocity for the trip home.

Kurt finds out which room is Rogue's and sees her tossing and turning, then sitting up at a loud noise coming from one of the other rooms. He facepalms and mutters "imbecile", then teleports outside her window. He taps it just as she is about to get out of bed to investigate.

Startled, Rogue is immediately curious at the sight of a teenage boy outside her window. The noise in the other room forgotten, she goes to the window and opens it. "Who are ya an' why are ya outside mah window at _this_ ungodly hour?"

"Sorry to disturb you, fraulein," he whispers and looks over his shoulder.

"What're ya lookin' for?" she questions, gazing in the same direction and seeing nothing.

"Mein parents. You see, zhey like to keep me locked-up in ze house und never let me out, zo I have to escape at night, vhen zhey're asleep."

"That's awful…" she trails off, waiting for him to supply her with his name.

"Kurt. Kurt Wagner," he cheerfully complies. "I saw you sitting up und thought I vould come to see if you vere alright und if you vanted to come out und see ze moon vith me? It's lovely tonight."

"Well, since ah can' sleep anyway… yeah, why not." Rogue motions for him to wait there and grabs her shoes to join him outside.

"Vunderbarr! Now I von't have to be alone. It's always better to have company," he says happily.

Rogue looks upward. "Yeah, it's really pretty tonight." She can't help but think that the boy's name sounds familiar, but can't place it. Shrugging the suspicion off, she asks, "So when do ya need ta get back home?"

"Normally before sunup, but I'm not going back."

Rogue looks at him in surprise. "You're not?"

"Nein-uh…no. I can't go back zere und take anozher day of being locked up in zhat house! I vant to get out, go new places, see different people. Zhey don't understand….zhey're ashamed of me." Kurt looks down sadly, playing his role to the best of his ability.

"Why would they be ashamed of ya?" Rogue gently inquires. "Ya look just fine ta meh."

"I know, right? What fraulein could resist this?" he asks cheekily.

Rogue shoves him playfully, but he ends up falling. "Ah'm so sorry! Are ya okay?" She helps him up.

"Don't know your own strength?" he teases, but part of him is immediately concerned; especially when he happens to look up at her and sees _blue_ eyes staring back.

"Yeah…Ah guess…" she murmurs and self-consciously looks away.

"I never did get your name," Kurt informs her.

"Oh…sorry, it's Rogue."

"Nice to meet you, Rogue. Vould you like to come vith me on my 'great adventure'? Ve could see ze country togezher," Kurt suggests.

"Ah don' know…I mean, Momma wants meh ta stay with her an' help her with some….plans of hers," Rogue tells him.

Kurt allows himself a moment of anger, but holds it in so he doesn't scare her away. Thinking quickly, he comes up with a way to convince her. "Rogue, vhat do you owe her, really? Do you really vant to do vhat she has planned?"

Remembering that unholy gleam in Mystique's eyes when she informed Rogue that she had plans for them to be a team, Rogue involuntarily shudders. "Ah…ah'm not sure…" She wraps her arms around herself.

"Look, I heard mein parents talking avhile ago. Zhey said that she's very selfish, only vanting vhat she vants und using whoever she can to get it."

"That's not- She loves meh; she told meh herself!" Rogue argues heatedly.

"Rogue, I just don't vant to see you get hurt. I know ve just met, but I feel like I've known you for years. Please come vith me. It vould be no fun at all going by myself." He decides to take a chance and tempt her with something she loved. "Ve can go to an amusement park und stay until zhey kick us out," he cajoles.

This triggers the part of her mind that remembers how much she loves carnival rides, and one must not forget the food!

He is encouraged when he sees that familiar grin tugging her lips upward. "You've got yourself a deal there!"

"Great! Now all ve have to do is find a ride avay from here." Kurt looks around, then grabs her hand and they run to where they find Velocity waiting.

"Shhh…I'll get us in," Kurt tells her mischievously, "Zhen ve'll hide till zhey decide to land, zhat vork for you?"

"Ah like how ya think!" Rogue impishly replies. A few seconds later, they're inside, hiding in the small storage area in the back. "That was awesome!" Rogue whispers as they hear footsteps entering the cockpit. "If you could do that, then why didn't you just do that ta get away from them?"

Kurt is stymied. He didn't think of that one detail. "Uh….zhey had one of zose inhibitor things zhey vould use during zhe day….Don't like thinking about it."

By then Velocity is taking off, so it's too late for her to change her mind. "Okay…..sure…" she answers dubiously.

_**Okay y'all, I'm leaving off here, since the next chapter picks up at the mansion. Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad; I had a difficult time coming up with how I wanted this to go. No, Wolvie didn't get to dismember her, but he can always dream of it, lol. As always, please review. I love hearing from you.**_


	9. Recapturing Rogue

_**Firstly, a big thank you to Mara Jade Snape, who favorited this story. Sorry I didn't mention that in the last chap. I would've thanked you before, but I had no way to get a message to you. Thanks to all who reviewed. I know it seemed kind of rushed, but I was trying to get it finished so that I could get to all the good stuff, lol. And to Princess Apollo, here it is and thanks for all your great compliments.**_

**Disclaimer: Do you really think for a second that if I owned Remy, I would be writing anything at all? Silly people, lol. So I look…..and look…..you get it. All I own are the images in my mind (yumminess). I also do not own my new favorite song "Lay My Burdens", by Disciple. They've got some really cool songs. Check 'em out on YouTube sometime, especially if you like southern rock.**

Just as Rogue thinks that she can't sit in the cramped space with Kurt scrunched up against her any longer, she feels the descent of the copter.

"Thank ya, Lord! Didn' think Ah was gonna be able ta take it much longer," she shoots a glance upward.

"Ja, I know how you feel, but unless you vant zhem to know zhat ve are in here…"

"No-no…that's fine. Ah can take a few more minutes. Ah mean, ya did promise meh ya'd take meh ta the amusement park of mah choice. Don' think you're gettin' outta that."

"Nein, vouldn't dream of it, mein…freund." Kurt quickly catches himself before blurting out his much-used name for her, _schwester_. _~Someday, you will be able to call her that again~_, he thinks and sighs softly.

"Somethin' wrong?" Rogue asks, darting an inquisitive peek at him.

"Nein, just thinking about how hungry I am. Think I vill go get some burgers vhen ve land."

"Yeah, that does sound good," Rogue states as her stomach growls.

Professor, having informed Remy and Logan of their 'stowaways' when they left, stifles a chuckle at the whispered conversation between the brother and sister.

Remy reaches out with his empathy and takes note of her seeming contentment, obvious discomfort and the sudden spike of humor and smiles to himself. He idly shuffles a deck of cards as Logan runs through the landing preparations, finally bringing Velocity to rest in the hangar. He is strongly tempted to go back and open the door to the compartment, hold her and never let go, but keeps that desire in check. He knows that this is Kurt's part in their scheme to get her back inside the Institute and his interference could destroy everything, but it's still frustrating.

"Alright, let's go inside an' get some shuteye. Got an early day tomorrow," Logan declares, rising to disembark from the craft.

"Agreed, I believe it will be a long day for me as well, my friend," Professor intones.

Remy doesn't speak; for fear that she will hear and remember his voice. He nods and stands.

Kurt waits for a few minutes and cautiously opens the door. Peering out the window, he sees that the men are all inside and Mystique's not there. She's probably in a cell, knowing them. He motions to Rogue that it's safe and they step out of the aircraft.

"Okay, so where do we get those burgers ya keep yappin' about?" Rogue questions jestingly.

"In zhere," he indicates the mansion.

"Are ya crazy? That's breakin' an' enterin'. No doubt they got a good security system," Rogue argues.

"Nein, it's not 'breaking', fraulein. I vill teleport us in; no one vill know zhat we've even been here,"

"Nuh-uh. If ya wanna go in, fine. Ah'll just wait out here." She crosses her arms across her chest obstinately.

"Oh come on, vhere is your sense of adventure?"

"Where's _your_ common sense?"

"Please come vith me, Rogue? Zhis von't be much fun vithout you zhere. Vhat fun vill you have sitting out here?" Then Kurt pulls out the big gun: His puppy-dog face. The one that very few women can resist.

Rogue rolls her eyes and huffs. "Will ya quit that?" A beat later, "Oh fine, Ah'll go. If we get caught, it's your fault, got it?"

"Anyzhing you say," he says cheerfully as he grasps her arm and 'ports them inside.

After they have finished eating, Rogue suddenly feels really sleepy. "Ah don' know what it is…but Ah…just can' stay…" her head drops to the table.

"I am sorry it has to be zhis vay. I love you, schwester." Kurt kisses his sister's head as he moves to leave, turning to look back at her.

Remy enters the kitchen, having seen Kurt leave and give him the signal. He gently scoops Rogue up and carries her down to the med bay, laying her on a freshly prepared bed. "I love y' chere. In my heart, y' will always belong t' me." He strokes her hair and kisses her before relinquishing her into the Professor's care.

Logan comes in and takes her hand. "You can do this, Stripes; you're a fighter. Just remember," he clears his throat, "you've got people here waitin' for ya ta be yourself again." He pats her hand with his unoccupied one and then takes his leave.

Professor regards her tenderly for a moment, then takes a deep breath and enters her mind. Most of it seems to be in order, but he comes upon a heavy steel door with a crack at the bottom, and a young blonde woman beating at it.

"_Excuse me, but who are you and why are you here?" _he questions gently.

"_Why don't you ask her?" the woman spats furiously, then smirks. "Oh yeah, that's right….she thinks_ _you're the enemy,"_ she taunts.

"_That is quite enough! Tell me why you are here,"_ he orders sternly.

"_I don't have to tell you anything! I'm not here by my own will, you know,"_ she venomously retorts.

"_Ah, so she absorbed you,"_ he quietly concludes.

"_Yes, your precious little skunk-headed witch absorbed me! I never did a thing to her and…a-and this….! I will get stronger, and one of these days, I will take over this body,"_ she hisses_. "Then what will you do with your little Roguey-Rogue?" _Carol smirks wickedly and savagely kicks the door, causing a small fissure to form.

"_Stop that at once! You don't know what that will do,"_ Professor commands.

"_I do not care." _Her smile is positively malevolent.

"_You will destroy all of us if you keep doing that!"_

"_It'd be preferable to having to live the rest of __her__ life trapped in here," _she bites out as she continues her destruction of the door.

"_What if I told you that I may be able to help you?"_ Professor attempts to bargain.

"_You can get me out of this body and back into mine?" _she queries hopefully.

"_I am afraid I cannot do that, but-"_

"_Then I don't want to hear it. I want out!" _she turns and draws her foot back.

"_There is no possible way of doing that. You and Rogue will simply have to co-exist."_

"_There is no way that's going to happen. She stole my life and now she must pay for it with hers!"_

"_That is not the answer….Carol, is it?" _Professor finally remembers where he's seen her before. It was on television with another group of young people, not unlike his own X-Men. They called themselves The Avengers. _"I remember seeing you on the television with your group-" _he begins, but is rudely cut-off.

"_The Avengers; yeah, yeah…old business now I guess, seeing that I'm stuck in __here__!"_

"_Carol, if the two of you do not try to co-exist in her mind, it will cause massive problems for both of you. You will be responsible for causing the eventual chaos that will overtake her mind, if you do not help her! You will be swept up in it, as well as every other psyche residing here. Rogue would not willingly touch someone, then hang on for as long as she did. I've known her for years, Carol. That would be quite uncharacteristic of her."_

"_I knew you would be on her side! She did it, okay? And now I have to suffer for it. Well if I do, then So. Does. She!"_

Before Professor can respond, a psyche Rogue appears before them. _"Ah'm so sorry, Carol. Ah tried ta let go, but Momma wouldn' let meh! She's the one that held mah hand there. Please forgive meh, please don' hold this against meh."_

"_You stole everything from me! How can I __not__ hold it against you?"_ Carol answers bitterly.

Professor sighs in resignation. _"I'm sorry to have to do this…."_ Using his telepathy, he binds Carol in a cocoon of sorts, to wait until he is done with Rogue. She shrieks, attempting to break out, but she is unable to.

Rogue turns toward him. _"Who are ya? Ah feel like Ah should know ya, but…."_

"_It's alright, Rogue. I am a friend; here to help you regain your memories, if you will allow me to."_ He gazes at her openly, holding out his hand to her.

She looks down at his hand, her brow furrowed, and then hesitantly takes it. He leads her toward the _door. "Alright Rogue. You and I must work together on this. Behind this door are your memories. A mutant named Mastermind sealed them behind this door, but as you can see, the door will eventually give way. It is up to you and me to remove that door safely, so that the memories do not overwhelm you. Do you remember your psyches; those remnants of people that you have touched in the past?"_ he questions gently.

"_Ah-Ah have other psyches? How many people have Ah absorbed like Carol?" _Rogue stares at him in alarm.

"_It's okay, Rogue. All of the other people who represent a psyche in your mind are well. Even Cody, the young man that played a major role in leading you….here." _Professor is careful not to alert her to the fact that she's speaking with her supposed enemy.

"_Cody…"_ she trails off with tears filling her eyes. _"We were supposed ta be married, but Momma told meh…"_ She buries her head in her hands.

"_Rogue, listen to me. Please look at me," _he entreats softly. She complies and he continues. _"Rogue, I'm not entirely sure what your….mother….told you, but you were never engaged to Cody." _

"_But…why would she lie ta meh? She had no reason to." _Rogue is bewildered.

"_Because she is known for lying to get what she wants done. Rogue, she has gone so far as to alter your memories, so you would think that whatever she told you would be the truth."_

"_Why should Ah believe ya? Ah mean, how do Ah know that it isn't you lyin' ta meh? She told meh that there were people called the X-Men out there, who wanted meh an' killed Cody ta try ta get ta meh, that this-this man called Gambit wanted meh for himself!"_

"_Rogue….Rogue! Calm yourself and please listen to me. "While it is true that Gambit did…does want you for himself," _he grins humorously, "_the rest of her information however, is false. Firstly, you did know a Cody, but he was just a boy you went to school with, who had a crush on you. Nothing came of it, though. You were accidentally knocked into him while you were dancing with him and absorbed him then. That's the extent of your relationship with him."_

"_But mah ring…" _She holds out her hand with a replica of the engagement ring resting proudly on her finger.

"_Is real, but it never came from him. This ring came from a young man named Remy LeBeau, who happens to be deeply in love with you. The two of you were in the midst of planning your wedding, when Mystique, your mother, took you."_

"_How do Ah know that you're tellin' the truth?" _she questions skeptically, though the name 'Remy LeBeau' sounds somehow familiar.

"_I am the one helping you gain what was taken from you. Once you regain your locked-up memories, you will be able to judge for yourself what the truth is and what is a lie."_

Rogue decides to give him the benefit of the doubt and takes his hand again.

"_Alright, now we need to put all of our concentration into getting that door to open slowly. If it is opened too quickly, the memories and psyches will overtake you, doing damage to you mentally."_

Psyche Rogue takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to concentrate and work in sync with the Professor…..

"I demand that you let me see her, you-" Mystique commands from her cell, but is cut-off by Logan, who is taking too much pleasure in watching her rendered pretty much helpless.

"Tsk-tsk," he shakes his head with humorous rebuke, "there are kids here, ya really should take that into account, considerin' ya _are_ in a school."

"Why you-" she scowls darkly at the short, hairy man who smirks back at her.

"What did I just finish tellin' ya? Callin' me names ain't gonna get ya any closer ta seein' Rogue; nothin' will, if I can help it. Good thing fer me, I can." Logan moves from his leaning position and waves as he leaves, hearing her curses as he closes the door to the containment area. As he walks through the sub-basement to the elevator, he notices Remy sitting outside the med bay, shuffling a deck of cards as he stares at the door. Sighing and scrubbing a tired hand down his face, he sits by the Cajun.

"She's gonna be alright…Remy."

The younger man looks up in surprise, since this is the first time Logan's ever used his actual name.

"Don't get used ta it, Cajun," Logan growls warningly.

Remy smirks slightly. This is the Logan he's used to. "I know she will," he answers, looking down at his cards.

"Chuck'll do everythin' he can ta make things right with her again." Logan says this to reassure himself, as well as Remy.

"He will, I know dat," Remy answers, then just because he can't help himself, he continues. "Y' ain' real good wit' de pep talks, are y', Monsieur Claws?"

Logan growls at this. "Don't call me that, Gumbo, or you'll be in extra sessions with me til yer old an' gray! Besides, I leave the pep talks ta Cyke. I prefer a different motivatin' method," Logan grins wickedly.

"Ouias, scarin' de kids half outta deir minds works too."

"Only half? Looks like I need ta work 'em a bit harder." Logan strokes his chin thoughtfully.

"Y' go workin' dose po' kids any harder, dey're gonna be joinin' Rogue in dere," he indicates the med bay.

"Yeah, suppose so…. Look I got somethin' ta tell ya, Cajun. I'm only sayin' this once, so listen good, boy! I see how ya've been with Rogue. Ya make her happy. Keep it up an' we'll have no problems. You hurt her, I hurt you….badly. We agreed?"

"Whet'er y' believe me or not, I'm not out t' hurt Rogue. I love her an' I only wanna see her happy…though I do like t' get her riled once in a while. Dose eyes when she does…." Remy answers impudently.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Shoulda kept my yap shut," he mutters and stalks off, shaking his head.

Kitty comes downstairs, yawning and still in her pajamas. "Heard you brought Rogue back. How is she?"

"Professeur's still in dere wit' her. Don' know not'in' yet, Chaton."

"Oh…Do you think she will be, like, herself again?" Kitty asks with worry shining in her blue eyes.

Remy glances at her, having sensed her concern for her close friend and smiles reassuringly. "I t'ink if anyone can bring her back, it's dat homme in dere."

"Yeah," Kitty smiles. "Oh yeah, like duh! Storm told me to tell you to come up and get some breakfast before the kids wake up and eat it all."

"Not really hungry, petite. T'ink I'll just wait here."

"Storm told me to tell you that's not, like, an option. She says to get up there and eat a good meal, or she will come down and get you up there by force, if necessary," Kitty recites.

Remy winces. "I know what dat means. Let's go up. I can do wit' some coffee, anyway."

A while later, an exhausted Professor comes up to the kitchen. Remy's head shoots up. Professor gives him a weary smile and addresses the assembly in the kitchen and those that came for an update from the other rooms. John voices the question on everyone's minds. "So how is the striped sheila?"

"She is still asleep at this point in time. I will know more when she awakens. I am sorry that I can't give you more, but the mind is quite complex. Right now, the best thing for her is plenty of rest. Sleep has amazing restorative abilities. She has responded well to treatment, so I remain optimistic."

Remy strikes his fist on the table, stands and stalks out of the room, shoving Bobby out of the way. Just as Bobby's about to retaliate, Kurt lays a restraining hand on his arm. "Let him be. He's vorried about Rogue und he didn't mean to shove you like zat."

"Alright," Bobby replies grimly, "I'll let it pass this time." He enters the kitchen and mentally notes the silence and concern etched on the faces of his teammates, sighs softly and shakes his head.

Meanwhile, Remy enters the Danger Room and strides over to the computer, programming a particularly difficult simulation. As it begins, his eyes burn with rage as cards go flying in practiced precision to their intended targets.

A figure stands in the observation deck, watching the dangerous dance occurring below as holograms are blown to 'bits' from the highly-charged cards. The sim finally ends and Remy sinks to the floor, breathing heavily as fatigue and frustration wash over him. He sits with his arms resting on his knees, glaring at the destruction around him as it transforms into the steel shell of the Danger Room. The person above comes down and sits by him, laying a large hand on his shoulder.

"It is good that you let that out, comrade," Piotr affirms quietly.

Remy nods once. "Just tired o' not knowin' what's goin' on wit' her, mon ami. I just want her t' wake up an' for t'ings t' be like dey were before dat witch got in de way!" Remy hits the wall for emphasis.

"I understand. I would react in much the same way if it were my Katya in this situation. Rogue was one of the few people who didn't look at me as an Acolyte when I came here. She didn't judge."

"She told me dat she had no right t', really; seein' dat she came from da brot'erhood herself. She figured dat everyone deserved a second chance-Wait, why are we talkin' about mon amour in past-tense? She's gonna be fine; she's gotta be…"

"She will be, my friend. Professor sounded optimistic, remember? We have to believe that she will be herself when she wakes up." Piotr encourages in his own calm demeanor.

Remy heaves a deep breath. "T'anks, mon ami. I'm gonna go get a shower an' change. Wanna be presentable when she wakes up," he jokes, standing and slapping Piotr's shoulder as he exits.

In his room, he turns on his stereo and begins singing along with 'Lay My Burdens" as he takes out clean clothes.

_I'm looking to lay my burdens down_

_They're something I can't carry any more_

_I'm wanting to lay my body down_

_Beside still waters and find rest for my soul_

After his shower, he lays on his bed, pondering those words and falls into a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: For those of you who wanted a longer chapter, here ya are. *smiles* Next Chapter: Rogue awakens, but will she be herself or Mystique's version? Or will Carol get her way? Stay tuned! Thought I'd put in some characters who haven't had a lot of face-time. Don't worry, they will get their chance, as will Jonda.**_


	10. New Discoveries

_**A big thanks to Renting, for placing this in alert and favorites, and to theisis70 and October25 for adding this to their story alerts! Now we're getting to the good stuff, and by that, I mean…well, you'll see. *winks***_

**Disclaimer: On the phone with Marvel: Okay, let's deal. You can keep all rights, if you give me exclusive ownership of Remy LeBeau. On the other end: Laughter. *Sighs* I tried…. **

Professor looks up everything he can find about the Avengers and stops as a picture pops up on the screen. Before him, the hopeful gaze of Carol Danvers stares back at him. He reads her bio and is impressed. "Hmm…superhuman strength, invulnerability and the ability of flight. Amazing!" Beast reads over his shoulder. "With Rogue's own abilities, you have a regular powerhouse in one person!" he exclaims.

"Yes, Hank. We must keep a close eye on Rogue until she can learn to control her new abilities." Professor informs him, knowing that this is also to increase safety around her. Once word gets out about her, everyone would want a piece of her, so to speak. Not that they already didn't, but then that problem would be magnified times one hundred.

"I fear that you are right, Charles. Mystique, having known that this would happen, clearly planned on exploiting her for whatever twisted purposes she had in mind."

"Yes, but she did not use a strong enough telepath to shore up the mental barrier holding the true Rogue and her memories. If I had waited longer to intercede…"

"Then Carol, or her psyche rather, would've possibly destroyed Rogue's mind and quite possibly Rogue herself," Beast finishes gravely. "Then it is indeed fortunate that you were there in time to stop her."

"Yes, she is temporarily bound, but if Rogue still isn't …herself…then I will have to find another way to prevent her from taking over Rogue's body."

"Then I shall pray that all is well with our Rogue and that she recovers quickly so this issue can be addressed. I know that Remy spent the night right outside her room; the young man is completely besotted with that young woman," Beast smiles fondly.

Professor chuckles, "We were aware of his love for her before all of this happened, if you recall."

"Of course, Charles. I was merely pointing out his obvious devotion," Hank replies with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That might prove to be instrumental in the days ahead. As she recovers, she will need a strong support system around her."

"I believe that between Logan, Kurt and Remy, no one would dare to attempt anything with her," Hank muses humorously.

"You are right about that. It would be to their detriment if they tried, although Kitty would put up a convincing argument," Professor adds.

"True, and even though Wanda's decided to stay with the Brotherhood, she is still good friends with Rogue, as well as John and Piotr." Beast replies.

"I don't believe that Rogue is lacking for friends, which is wonderful to see. When she first came here, I must say that I was concerned for her, what with her stand-offish manner. It relieves me greatly to see her coming out of her shell, so to speak."

"Yes, I can certainly understand why she was so anti-social though."

Before Professor can respond, Kitty knocks on the door.

"Come in, Kitty," Professor invites.

"Hi Mr. McCoy, Professor," Kitty greets, "how is Rogue doing?"

"She was still asleep when I looked in a short time ago, but I am encouraged by her readings. All seems to be well, at this point."

"I hope so. It wasn't, like, the same when I went to this morning's session. I had to keep reminding myself that she wasn't in her room; that she wouldn't be meeting me in the hall so we could walk down together," she sighs sadly.

"I know it's difficult for you, Kitty, but before too much longer, she will awaken and she will need her friends more than ever to help her adjust to her new abilities. I have called everyone in for a meeting in fifteen minutes. I will brief you all on what Beast and I have discovered," Professor informs her kindly.

"She has new powers?" Kitty looks at the two incredulously.

"Yes, I will tell you everything in a short time," Professor smiles.

Everyone sits as Professor and Beast do indeed explain what has occurred with Rogue a while later.

"So you're saying that because Rogue held on for too long, that this woman's abilities are now hers…permanently?" Scott questions.

"Yes, Rogue possesses Ms. Danvers' abilities indefinitely, Scott. But also remember that this was not by her own doing. Mystique knew where she was being held captive and carefully orchestrated her plan, using Rogue. I have been in that mind, with Jean's assistance," he gives Jean a small smile, "and I must say that what she had intended for Rogue….it was rather disturbing." He frowns at the woman's thoughts playing through his mind again.

"What were her plans?" Piotr asks from his place beside Kitty.

Professor pauses before answering, "She would have undergone more…extensive training as a terrorist. We all know that was Mystique's intention before Rogue came to us, but now with her strength and invulnerability, she would be an extremely difficult force to be reckoned with, for certain. Mystique fully intended to take advantage of all of Rogue's abilities, and all the ones she possesses from her previous, ah, encounters. Now that Mystique is being held downstairs, we have removed that threat for the time being. She will be relocated as soon as possible.

"But it won' be permanent," Remy comments from his 'seat', perched on the corner of Professor's desk with his arms folded across his chest.

"I am afraid that Mystique will be a continual hazard to be certain, but if this has worked and Rogue awakens as herself….her _true _self, then she will be able to defend herself, as she has always done before."

"She _will_ be herself when she wakes up!" Remy declares, his eyes briefly flaring. "She has t' be."

Beast lays a hand on his shoulder. "Every indication we've seen has been nothing but positive, so I remain hopeful for a complete and total recovery."

Remy nods. "T'ink I'm gonna take off for a bit. Need t' clear my head," he mutters as he strides out of the office.

"Should we let him go off alone like that?" Wanda asks, having been invited over to hear the news as well.

"Sometimes a man just needs ta be left ta himself, ta come ta grips with what's goin' on around him," Logan answers with complete understanding of the younger man. "We'll leave him be fer awhile. If he ain't back by dinner, then we'll go searchin'."

"Alright everyone, since I have informed you of everything I am aware of to this point, you are all free to go. Hank or myself will inform you if there are any changes," Professor dismisses everyone.

John stays behind to wait as Wanda gathers her purse and coat. She looks up at him questioningly. "You don't have ta leave, Wands," John tells her quietly, looking intently into those deep blue eyes. "I'd rather prefer ya didn't. We could just hang out….if ya wanna."

Wanda gives him a small, shy smile. "I-I'd like that….John. I need some time to figure out what to tell the others. I…wanted to spend some time with you, anyway."

"There's also the added benefit of givin' ol' Pietro another complex. Gotta be buggin' him that you're even in the same house as me," he grins merrily as Wanda laughs.

"That is true, though it really doesn't take all that much to give him a complex. I'm beginning to think his complexes have complexes," she says humorously as they step outside to take a walk.

Downstairs, Rogue is in one of the biggest battles she has ever faced. Within her mind, Carol has managed to free herself. "Yes, finally! I am free and I _will _take over this mind and body. Carol Danvers lives again!" she shrieks as psyche Rogue comes into view, looking stronger than she did many hours ago.

"No! This is mah mind and mah body. Ah will not allow ya ta take over either one. We either learn ta live together peacefully in here, or Ah will keep ya bound. Choice is yours," she says firmly, giving Carol her death glare.

"You have no chance of restraining me again. I'm much stronger than you could ever hope of being," Carol laughs evilly.

"Okay, ya asked for it," Rogue shrugs and advances on Carol, who raises an eyebrow in silent challenge.

At first, it appears that Carol is gaining the upper-hand. She cackles madly, "Oh, I can't wait to run things here. That Cajun man's pretty hot and he's already smitten with you, it wouldn't take much for him to fall for me," she states deviously.

Rogue coolly assesses Carol, "If ya think he's that stupid, then ya don't give him much credit. Your attitude alone would turn him off. He loves meh, the _real _meh; Anna Marie. Ya may be in mah body, but you'll never _be_ meh. Ya don't have what it takes," Rogue smirks, provoking Carol's ire further.

"Why would I want to be a little backwater loser when I could be myself? I've had men begging to go out with me, so I don't need your help!"

"That may be true, but ya don't know mah Remy. He wouldn't waste his time with ya, after he found out that it's you controllin' mah body, which ain't happenin'." With that, Rogue rises off the 'ground' and hovers in the air.

All of the other psyches watch the scene before them, cheering Rogue on. Ever since she'd gained control, things were a lot simpler in here. Then Carol showed up, threatening to undo all of the progress that was made. Psyche Remy shouts, "Y' can do it, ma chere!" then turn to Carol with a disdainful expression. "Like I'd ever choose _anyone_ over mon Roguey. Anyone who really knows me, knows dat would never happen," he smirks. The psyches all agree with him, even Logan who growls, "Cool it, Cajun. Just remember you two ain't married yet." He extends a threatening claw in Remy's direction.

Remy chuckles, "A minor technicality, let me assure y'. All in good time, Wolvie."

"An' quit callin' me that, Gumbo!"

Remy's only response is to give him that maddeningly cocky grin.

Rogue recalls what Professor taught her, when dealing with a particularly unruly psyche. She'd never had to use it before, until now. Concentrating on an image, she stares unflinchingly at Carol. Suddenly, bars begin to appear around Carol. The blonde's eyes widen in comprehension as she tries to fight the beginnings of a cage around her. "No…noooooo! You can't do this to me, not after you've already taken everything from me, including my life! You can't….!" Those are the last words Rogue hears as the cage seemingly melts together, effectively sealing her inside.**

Rogue descends slowly to the ground and sinks to her knees. "Ah'm sorry, Carol. It's better for both of us this way," she murmurs soberly. The remaining psyches know that she needs time to process what just happened, so they fade into the background, giving her the space she requires.

About an hour later, she awakens and looks around the room. "Wh-what am Ah doin' in here?" she queries, her gaze sweeping her surroundings in the med bay. She winces, holding one side of her head. "Must've been some kind of date last night," she mutters with a short laugh. She notices that Hank isn't in the room or in his nearby office, so she slips out of bed and sneaks upstairs to her room, taking a shower and changing into some more comfortable pajamas. Crawling into her own bed, she quickly falls into a restful sleep.

Wanda, John and Remy arrive back at the mansion to find it in total chaos. "What's happenin', mates?" John asks. "Wait a minute," he pats both pockets, finding both Lucie and Evelyn safe inside. "Well, it's not that," he says with relief as Wanda passes him a quizzical look. With a wide grin, he reaches into the aforementioned pockets and pulls out two lighters, stroking them affectionately. "Poppa's not gonna let anything happen ta his girls now," he croons to them as Wanda facepalms and Remy rolls his eyes.

Kitty comes running up to the three of them.

"What's happenin', Chaton?" Remy questions as he watches Jamie look under the couch cushions, then underneath the couch.

"Like, Rogue's missing! We can't find her anywhere," Kitty exclaims worriedly as she rushes away and phases into the library.

Remy rushes off to find her himself, running up the stairs and beginning to check bedrooms, closets and everywhere he can find. He finally stops in front of her bedroom door. Laying a hand on it, he takes a moment to collect himself. He doesn't know what to think if she isn't in there. Pushing away the niggling fear of what-if, he opens her door and halts, finding her safe in her bed. Heaving a relieved breath, he smiles at how angelic she looks when asleep. Remy soundlessly makes his way over to her bed and slips in, gently lifting her enough to where he can hold her as she sleeps. Rogue stirs for a moment and settles against his chest with a soft sigh of contentment, then continues sleeping.

Shortly, Jean catches Rogue's telepathic signature and informs everyone that she's safe and fast asleep. This isn't good enough for Logan. He has to check it out himself. Going up to her room, he pushes open the door and growls at the sight of Remy in there with her, then takes a second look. They're both asleep, Rogue lying against his chest and Remy holding her with one arm as the other hand rests on her head, appearing as if he was stroking her hair before he fell asleep himself.

Shaking his head, Logan decides to leave them alone…this one time. He would keep on them until the wedding day, and then he had no more say in the matter.

A few hours later, Rogue opens her eyes and yawns, catching a very familiar scent. She moves her head to look up and smiles at the sight of Remy. Reaching up to move an errant strand of hair from in front of his eyes, she finds her hand captured and kissed. Remy smiles lazily down at her. "Hey," he murmurs sleepily, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey," she replies and brushes the hair out of his eyes.

"Nice t' have y' back, Roguey," he says with complete sincerity, wrapping both arms around her and cuddling her close.

"Why, where'd Ah go?" she inquires, giving him a strange look.

"Long story, chere," he shifts his position slightly.

"Do tell, sugah. Ah wanna know everythin'," she tells him. "Ah'll tell ya mine if ya tell meh yours," she bargains.

"Y' got y'rself a deal, precieux," he grins and launches into his telling of the events.

_**Yes, I finally got it updated! *grins* Sorry it took so long, but for some reason, I had a lot of trouble coming up with how I wanted the events to play out in the chapter. I really hope you liked it. With the psyches, I wanted them to also 'fall under control', like her ability. Next chapter will be the last one, so it'll have everything from this point forward. **_

_****This is a scene from 'A Rogue's Tale', in the original animated series.**_


	11. New Year, New Beginning

_**Here we are at that bittersweet part: The end. Thanks to everyone who favorite, alerted and reviewed. You guys are just awesome. Special thanks go to Icelynne, Aecul and TeamJ-Edward2010 for always being there and encouraging me every step of the way. This ending is for you.**_

**Disclaimer: I wish my role-play life reflected into real life. *sighs* Then I really **_**would **_**have Remy LeBeau. Oh well, on with the show.**

The remaining months fly by and all too soon, it is the Christmas season. Remy's family has returned to partake of all the festivities happening as the wedding looms only days away. On Christmas night, everyone who is there sits in the living room in front of the fireplace; Rogue snuggled against Remy with a look of complete contentment on her face.

"So dis Mystique femme kidnapped y' an' tried t' make y' her puppet?" Henri questions.

"Yeah, but that's nothin' new. She's been tryin' ta get meh ta join with her since she found an' adopted meh. Didn' know til Ah absorbed her at a concert, when she was posin' as mah friend, Risty," she looks away, slight hurt still marring her features. Remy kisses the top of her head and pulls her closer.

"She still hasn' completely gotten over dat yet, but I don' blame her. What sick kind o' person would do dat t' deir own child, hein? But dat's Mystique in a nutshell. Out for herself an' no one better get in her way."

"I agree, fils an' desole je suis fr' all dat I put y' t'rough; usin' y' for y'r powers an' dat whole mess wit' Bella. Took Le Bon Dieu's help for me t' see what I was doin' t' y' an' y'r frère."

Remy gazes at his father and sees a changed man. That mess at Blood Moon Bayou had opened his eyes and allowed him to see the consequences of his actions toward his sons. From that day forward, he started making changes. The most momentous one being when he took Marius, Bella and Remy into his office and announced the marriage contract null and void. Both Marius and Bella strongly objected to that move, and vocalized their intent to start a guild war, but Jean-Luc wasn't going to see his son in an unhappy marriage to a deranged woman.

Remy, of course, was thrilled and made immediate arrangements to go to New York to more actively pursue his 'chere'. The rest is, as they say, history.

Rogue smirks to herself, which is noticed by most of the room's occupants.

"What's dat all about, cherie?" Remy questions, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Mystique might've tried ta make meh her puppet, but she's the one that really got it in the end," Rogue tells them.

Remy laughs heartily. "Chere, I t'ought t' myself dat y' never looked as gorgeous as y' did dat day, when y' found out what she did t' y' an' what she made y' believe. Oh, it was a belle sight t' behold, dat's for sure!"

Rogue elbows him in the ribs as the LeBeaus wait for the story. "Shush, Rems!" she murmurs with a slight blush grazing her cheeks.

He only chuckles in response and shares a glance with Logan, both of them having been there when it all went down.

"When Ah finally woke up as mahself again an' they told meh what all she did, Ah totally lost it."

She recounts the memory of that day to them.

_She woke up in the med-bay, feeling groggy. Looking around the sterile room, she muttered _"Not again."_ which brought Hank running into the room. After asking her a myriad of questions about who she was, where she lived and what she remembered, he finally left the room, only to return a few minutes later with Remy and Logan. Kurt was still in classes, so he would see her later. Remy wasted no time in striding over to her and sweeping her up into his arms, murmuring in French about how much he missed her and was so worried. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head at the Cajun's effusive outpouring of affection, but when it was his turn, he hugged her briefly and asked, _"How ya doin', Stripes?"

"Ah'd be better if Ah was in mah own bed," _she groused, bringing chuckles from the two men. Remy_

_came over and sat at the head of the bed, pulling her back against him. _"Dis better, mon amour?"_ he questioned_, _overjoyed at the feelings of contentment and love coming from her._

_She snuggled up against _him_ and smiled, enjoying his warmth and the feel of his arms around her. _"So tell meh, what happened?"_ she inquired. Rogue did not miss the look that passed between them. Taking a deep breath, Logan launched into the story of her kidnap, mind altering and the absorption of Carol Danvers._

_She sat in complete silence over a beat of several moments, then asked in a deadly calm voice, the one that makes people run away….fast, _"Where is she? Ah want her."

_Remy grinned wickedly as Logan smirked, "_We've been holdin' her for ya, darlin'," _Logan informed her._

_Rogue began to pull the coverings off of her. Beast came rushing out, trying to prevent her from leaving._

"Better let her go, Hank. I have a feelin' that this will help her recovery more than anythin'," _Logan informed him. He then turned to Rogue. _"Go suit up, kid. I'm givin' ya a Danger Room session since ya've missed a few. Don't worry; you'll enjoy this one, just as I'll enjoy watchin' it." _With that, he left the room to go prepare. Remy helped her up out of bed, _"C'mon Roguey, I'll walk wit' y't' de Danger Room." _He gave her his smexy smirk as he purred in her ear, _"I'll even help y' change if y' want."

_She laughed softly as she smacked him in the chest. _"Not today, sugah."

_Rogue changed quickly, meeting Remy at the entrance. She punched in her code, gaining entrance as he walked up to the observation deck. He was not going to miss this; not on Mystique's life!_

_Rogue waited for Mystique to be brought in, performing a few warm-up exercises to stretch her muscles; she planned on letting the woman have it for all the pain and suffering she'd been through at her hands._

_A few moments later, Logan showed up with Mystique in tow, the older woman smiling as she saw Rogue. _"Hello, dear. Please tell them that we do not belong here. I will take you somewhere safe-"

"Shut up, Mystique! Ah've had enough of your lies an' manipulations ta get meh ta join ya. This ends here an' now!" _With that, Rogue stalked up to her and attempted to deck her. Mystique ducked and continued trying to 'reason' with her. _"You can't possibly take their word over mine! I'm your mother; I've always tried to do what is best for you," _she backed away and feintied another attack from Rogue._

"What's _best _for meh? Ya call usin' meh for your own gain, _best_?" _This time, Rogue didn't just lash out. She stopped and recalled one of the many lessons Logan tried to instill into the students: Think before you act. She considered her options carefully as Mystique shapeshifted into a lion and began to stalk toward her. Rogue jumped up….but didn't come down! She looked at herself hovering in the air, then grinned wickedly at Mystique. She's just had a new weapon added to her arsenal. ~Wonder what else Ah can do~ she thought to herself as she flew behind Mystique, grabbed her by the tail and swung her around. She finally let go, which resulted in Mystique being slammed against a wall. Rogue ran up and executed a perfect spin-kick combo, stunning the woman as she sat against the wall. _

"If this is how you want things, then fine," _Mystique rose slowly, morphed into a hawk and flew at Rogue, viciously attacking her. Rogue flew up as well, meeting her in the air. As Mystique pecked and clawed at her mercilessly, Rogue eventually grabbed her and threw her into the floor, hard._

_Professor entered the observation deck to see Logan and Remy watching the show in complete astonishment. _"Most impressive, this is the best way for Rogue to learn how to master her new abilities and it would seem that she is learning that first-hand."

"Oui…tres belle…" _Remy murmured, his eyes never leaving her as she continued to dodge attacks and answered back with battle tactics of her own._

"I'm gonna have ta re-work her trainin'. With these new powers of hers, she's a force ta be reckoned with," _Logan informs Professor, who nods sagely._

_The battle royale soon ended, Rogue having had enough of Mystique's antics. As Mystique tried to get up again, Rogue flew at her quickly and knocked her backward, sending her flying across the Danger Room._

"That's the last time you'll be usin' meh. I've had it up ta here with ya buttin' into mah life an' tryin' ta make meh into somethin' Ah have no desire ta be! We're done; I'm through with ya. Ah'm livin' mah life the way Ah want, with the X-Men an' as Remy's wife. From now on, _stay outta mah life!_"

_At that, Rogue stomped out of the Danger Room, closing the door on her past. She ran up to the observation deck and kissed Remy soundly, much to his delight. Professor cleared his throat, after it continued for more than several seconds while Logan went down to take Mystique away, grumbling about kids who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They broke apart, albeit reluctantly, as a blush began to graze Rogue's cheeks. Professor smiled gently at the two of them. _"I remember what it feels like to be in love. It wasn't so long ago that I was myself." _he told them as he waited for them to exit before leaving. _

Dat's quite a story y' tell dere, p'tite," Jean-Luc whistles.

"It's all true. Ah do have those abilities now, just ask anyone here," Rogue grins. The adjustment took a while, naturally, but she has learned to control the new aspects of her abilities admirably.

"So what happened t' Mystique?" Mercy speaks up from Henri's side. "Has she tried comin' back?"

"Roguey t'inks she saw her a couple o' times here an' dere, but she hasn' been around here," Remy answers.

"An' why didn't anyone tell me this?" Logan growls. "I thought I dropped her somewhere where she couldn't get away so easily."

"Where was that?" Kitty asks, speaking up from her position where she is curled up beside Piotr.

"Chuck here, did some checkin' an' found out that she's got several warrants out on her, so I dropped her off at Angola." At this, Logan smirks as Remy snickers.

"Perfect place for her," Remy agrees as Rogue laughs, "But can't she use her powers an' get out?"

"Thought I'd stopped that from happenin' by givin' 'em one of our collars as a goodwill gift, but I guess she found a way around it." Logan shakes his head disgustedly.

"Well, if y' wan', I could send for some o' my guild t' come an' guard de place for de weddin', dat way y'all can fully enjoy de day wit'out worry," Jean-Luc offers.

"Durin' tourist season? Y' sure y' wan't' do dat?" Remy is amazed and touched by his father's offer.

"Oui, I'm sure! Wouldn' offer if I wasn'."

"T'anks, Pere," Remy says softly.

New Year's Eve arrives, and with it, the wedding. The mansion is in a flurry of preparation, with Jean, Jubilee and Amara directing the flow of traffic, making certain that everything is just as Rogue instructed them it should be. The ceremony will take place in the formal dining room, with the reception to be held in the ballroom.

Kitty, Wanda, Mercy, Amanda and Tante Mattie, along with Storm are all up in Rogue's room, helping a nervous Rogue get ready.

"….Ah mean, what if he doesn't show up, what if Mystique tries somethin', what if-"

"Honey chile, now hush. Remy's waitin' fo' y', dat much I know. I saw him just a bit ago, lookin' as handsome as ever. He's ready for dis, I tell y'! As fo' Mystique, if she shows her face, dose guys we got posted 'round here will take care o' her. Now relax, chere an' let us finish gettin' y' ready o' y' gonna fin' dis brush crackin' yo' skull! Ororo chile, go ahead an' finish wit' her hair. I'm gonna get her gown out. She gonna be one belle bride when we're done, fo' sho'.

A while later, Rogue is ready. She waits just outside the doors, out of sight.

Kurt 'ports into the entryway. "You look beautiful, mein schwester," he murmurs, hugging her.

"Thanks, Kurt," Rogue grins. "Ya look great, too."

"Vhat can I say, chicks dig the fuzzy dude!" he exclaims, making Rogue laugh.

"Yeah, they sure do." She kisses his cheek and he 'ports back to report that she's ready.

"Ya look great, darlin'," Logan takes in the sight of her in her strapless white satin gown with crystal detailing. He can hardly believe that this woman before him was the frightened young girl they took in a few years ago, when they went on a rescue mission to save Scott.

"Thanks, Logan. So do you. Ya know, ya look good in a tux, Happy New Year." Rogue smirks and reaches over, pecking his cheek.

They watch as Mercy makes her way down the aisle, then it is their turn. The music changes and Rogue takes Logan's arm, smiling all the way to the altar.

_~Tante Mattie was right, he looks amazin'~_ Rogue thinks as she and Remy join hands and face each other. Professor had found them a 'mutant friendly' pastor to perform the ceremony. As he opens the small book and begins to recite the words that have been spoken at many a wedding ceremony, Remy and Rogue gaze at each other lovingly, waiting for their cues.

At the exchange of the rings, sniffles are heard throughout the room. Rogue tries not to cry herself as Remy tenderly slips the ring onto her finger, kissing her knuckle when he is finished. She hears Kitty utter a small "Oh…" and it is nearly her undoing. After she slides Remy's ring onto his finger, she places her other hand over his and smiles brilliantly, blinking back tears.

"It gives me great pleasure to pronounce them man and wife before God and before the laws of this state. Remy, you may kiss your wife!" The pastor announces jubilantly as the occupants of the room erupt into applause and cheering, Remy taking Rogue into his arms and kissing her most enthusiastically.

As they part, the pastor announces, "I introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Remy LeBeau!"

The gathering stands as they make their way back up the aisle. As soon as Remy and Rogue are outside the room, he sweeps her up into his arms and kisses her again. "Anna, ma belle ange, mon coeur," he murmurs affectionately, "I've never seen y' look so incroyable. Y' take my breath away, mon precieux." He presses a kiss to the top of her head as the rest of the wedding party joins them.

"That was, like, so beautiful," Kitty says tearfully, pressing herself into Piotr's side, Piotr patting her back solicitously. Katya's right. Your wedding was most beautiful."

"T'ank y', mon ami. Glad dat y' could be a part o' it." Remy gives him a brotherly pat on the shoulder as John and Wanda, then Kurt and Amanda emerge.

"Alright y'all, let's show 'em all how we ring in de New Year!" Remy declares joyously, taking Rogue's hand and waiting for the two of them to be announced at the reception.

It's 11:30 when their first dance is announced. Remy takes her out onto the floor as "My Love" begins to play.

"So chere, it makes dis Cajun wonder what inspired y' t' choose red, black an' silver as yo' weddin' colors. Care t' enlighten moi?" he questions cheekily as they dance.

"Ah think ya already know, Swamp Rat," Rogue smirks.

"Ah, so I see I'm gonna have t' get it out o' y'," he smirks himself as he dips her and holds her in that position.

"Lemme up, Remy LeBeau! Ah'm warnin' ya," Rogue threatens, but it has very little clout behind it, since she is laughing.

"Not til y' tell moi," Remy grins naughtily, nuzzling her ear. Rogue shivers with delight.

"Okay, okay! If ya let meh up, I'll tell ya."

He pretends to consider it for a moment, then kisses her briefly, letting her back up. He waits expectantly for her answer.

"Ah will admit that a…certain feature of yours did inspire meh in mah choice of color scheme," Rogue says softly, brushing back some unruly strands of his hair to look deeply into his eyes.

"Knew it," he replies, barely above a whisper, gazing at her intently until Bobby calls out that the countdown to the New Year is starting.

Everyone gathers around the jumbo television monitor to watch the ball drop in Times Square. Remy and Rogue stand at the front of the crowd, beginning their own countdown together. "…5..4…3…2…1" They smile at each other as Remy takes her into his arms and passionately kisses her as others around them do the same.

When they finally come up for breath, Remy lays his forehead against hers. "Here's t' de New Year an' a new beginnin' wit' y'. I love y', Anna."

"Ah love ya too, Remy. Why don't we let the rest of 'em party an' we can start our own…elsewhere?" she suggests coyly, beckoning him to follow.

"Chere, y' bad fille. Y' know y' don' have t' ask me twice," he winks, takes her arm and leads her up to what is now their room.

Downstairs, John is the first to notice that that bride and groom have disappeared. "Hey Wands, where'd they go?" he asks. "Think we should go find them?"

As he begins to walk away, Wanda grabs his arm. "No! I mean….I think they'd rather be alone now," she informs him.

"Well that seems rude! Here everyone plans this great party for them an' they don't even stay through it? I'm going to go find them," he says decisively.

Before he can move, Wanda grabs him and lays a passionate kiss on him. He comes up from it dazed and surprised.

"What was that for, sheila?" he queries, wide-eyed with a silly grin.

"Um…well, I…" she stammers, trying to formulate some kind of an answer. This time, he embraces her and kisses her softly.

"Wow…." She breathes as the kiss ends.

"Feels like I'm on fire, luv," he murmurs, holding her close and swaying to the music.

Kitty and Piotr dance, oblivious to everyone else in the room. She's never been happier than she's been with him and lays her head against him, closing her eyes blissfully.

Professor and Beast watch the proceedings. "I daresay, Hank, I believe that Gambit and Rogue are only the beginning here. It would seem that we may be busy with weddings in the not too distant future."

"I believe you are correct in that assumption, Charles," Beast replies, looking over at Scott and Jean with their newborn daughter, Rachel. "A refreshing change, to be certain. I believe our Southern couple had a hand in bringing that particular foursome together," he indicates John, Wanda, Kitty and Piotr.

Professor chuckles, "I believe you are right, dear friend. It is wonderful to see."

"That it is, Charles, that it is," Beast smiles, taking a sip of his champagne.

_**~fin~**_

_**Well, here we are at the end of another story. I hope y'all enjoyed it and I am really sorry for making you wait so long for the update. Next project up: Story 2 in "The Butterfly Effect" X-Men movie series.**_


End file.
